Distance As Their Reward
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Amu has been hit with a tragedy. Ikuto has been unable to forget Amu and can't give up his playboy actions. When new events bring them together will they grow to love or hate each other more? When the problems are solved will Amu be able to leave again? Or maybe she'll be forced to leave . . .
1. Expression Through Songs

**This is the sequel to "Love As Their Bet".**

**Like, Promise I wrote this in one hour :S**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"It's time to go." The man spoke quietly to his new and adopted daughter, "The funeral is about to start."<p>

The girl put on her black gloves and took her new father's arm. It would help to have support when the buzzing media would swarm her. They wouldn't understand her need for some privacy because as far as they thought, she belonged to everyone. She wished that wasn't the case as she stepped out into the clouded sunlight.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto." Someone shoved at his shoulders to wake him up. "Someone is here; she said she was your girlfriend."<p>

The person chuckled, "I didn't know you had one."

Ikuto growled and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and watched Kukai leave the room. They both knew Ikuto didn't have a girlfriend, he had multiple. It had been three years since Amu left without a goodbye, but Utau has been keeping in touch. She wouldn't tell Ikuto anything, though, or at least she wouldn't tell him until he quit sleeping around and everyone agreed with her.

His 'girlfriend' was about to walk into his room, but he never allowed anyone into his room. Why? Because on one of Utau's outings with Amu they took a picture and Utau gave it to Ikuto. This picture was on his bed-side table. Ikuto regretted everything, but nothing could change that now.

Finally, after Ikuto threw on a sweater and sweat pants, he walked out of his room to see Saaya standing tapping her foot.

"You aren't my girlfriend." Ikuto stated.

"And neither are the twenty other girls begging for you." Saaya said sarcastically. After Amu left, Saaya had no interest in Ikuto and Utau, Rima and she became good friends.

"You have to come with Utau and me to pick up the twins." Saaya stated, she never liked Nadeshiko and Nagihiko much and so they gained the title, 'the twins'.

"Where is Utau?" Ikuto asked.

She gestured to the couple by the door. Utau was flirting with Kukai, but neither of them realized they had an audience until Rima appeared and coughed.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Rima exclaimed and everyone smiled at her. She and Nagihiko had been keeping in touch and now they were finally going to see each other again.

Everyone piled into the seven-seater Kukai borrowed for this occasion. They drove for ten minutes before Utau turned on the radio.

Her voice filled the vehicle, it was mournful, fluid and the high notes were hit with ease. This was the first song she broadcasted worldwide and only this group of people knew the real story as to why she sounded so sad.

_Right under my feet there's air made of bricks  
>Pulls me down turns me weak for you<br>I find myself repeating like a broken tune  
>And I'm forever excusing your intentions<br>And I give in to my pretendings  
>Which forgive you each time<br>Without me knowing  
>They melt my heart to stone<br>__  
>And I hear your words that I made up<br>You say my name like there could be an us  
>I best tidy up my head I'm the only one in love<br>I'm the only one in love_

Utau turned back to look at Ikuto, but he was staring out the window with an unfocused gaze.

_Each and every time I turn around to leave  
>I feel my heart begin to burst and bleed<br>So desperately I try to link it with my head  
>But instead I fall back to my knees<br>As you tear your way right through me  
>I forgive you once again<br>Without me knowing  
>You've burnt my heart to stone<em>

_And I hear your words that I made up_  
><em>You say my name like there could be an us<em>  
><em>I best tidy up my head I'm the only one in love<em>  
><em>I'm the only one in love<em>

Kukai was the one who changed the station, but she was on that station as well. Kukai silently cried with frustration and turned off the radio.

"Sorry, Ikuto." He said.

Ikuto shrugged, but didn't say a word. Everyone had their ideas about how he felt, and everyone, except Utau and Rima, hoped he would get over these feelings soon. Utau and Rima were the only ones to hope for some happiness between the pair and they hoped it would happen soon because they knew something everyone else didn't. The girl Ikuto wanted to see so bad was coming to Japan to kick off her worldwide tour.

Utau flicked on the radio just as the song ended and the announcer spoke, "And that was Amu Hinamori's Melt My Heart to Stone. She told the press the other day some very unfortunate news. Her tour won't be able to start in Japan like she had hoped."

The car became silent as everyone digested two new pieces of information. One, Amu was going on tour and she was going to start in Japan. Two, she could no longer start in Japan.

The announcer continued, "In fact, she might have to down size her worldwide tour to just North America. Very disappointing."

Kukai flicked off the radio before the announcer could finish his thought. Utau and Rima became very glum.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the airport, the mood had gone from good, to sad, to sour. Who knew Amu would have that effect on them.<p>

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko sensed the mood when they met up and they tried to change the mood, but it was hard to. The drive home was suffocating and it seemed like if anyone spoke out of place their head would be removed immediately.

"Let's turn on the radio." Nadeshiko suggested. Everyone turned and glared at her, but she rolled her eyes, "What? I assume her song got you in this mood, so what are the chances her song is still on?"

Everyone relaxed and agreed as Utau turned to radio back on.

A song, only instrumental so far, filled the car. It was new, no one in the car had heard it before, but then it shut off and the announcer spoke, "Can you guess who this is? Call and win a prize."

The song came back on quietly as the announcer told them that this was the first public broadcasting of this song. The song came over the announcer and a seemingly different voice filled the car.

_Are you a shy boy?_

_Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy  
>He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy<br>I'm sick and tired of them fly boys  
>It's bye bye boy<em>

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy  
>He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy<br>I'm sick and tired of them bad boys_

_[Chorus  
>]Cause I got my eye on this other guy<br>Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
>And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy<br>So I gotta know_

_Are you a shy boy?  
>I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy<br>He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy  
>I'm sick and tired of them rock boys<br>It's bye bye boy_

_Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy  
>Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy<br>I'm sick and tired of them home boys_

_[Chorus]  
>Cause I got my eye on this other guy<br>Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
>And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy<br>So I gotta know_

_Are you a shy boy?_

_Freak boy  
>Fresh boy<br>Slick boy  
>You're messing with a tom boy<br>Might just knock you out like a school boy  
>Crude boy<br>Playboy  
>Cowboy<br>I heard it all before, boy  
>I'm going out to get me a shy boy<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Cause I got my eye on this other guy<br>Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
>And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy<br>So I gotta know_

_[Chorus]  
>Cause I got my eye on this other guy<br>Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
>And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy<br>So I gotta know  
>Are you a shy boy?<br>Shy boy  
>Shy boy<br>Shy boy  
>Shy boy<em>

The announcer come back on, "That was different from her usual mellow, heart break songs. Could it mean there is a new man? Who do you think sang this song?"

There was some beeping and then a woman's voice answered, "Amu Hinamori."

"Very good!" The announcer exclaimed, "It is her new song Shy Boy."

He went on to explain her prize, but everyone was shocked to here this song. The announcer's question lingered in everyone's heads. Not even, Utau and Rima could figure out if there was a new love interest.

Everyone was staying over at Kukai's and Ikuto's for the night. So, when they drove it to the driveway everyone got out of the car with one thought on their mind. Did Amu have a new love interest?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**The first song was _Melt My Heart to Stone_ by Adele**

**The second song was _Shy Boy_ by Jodin Sparks.**

**Read and**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. Coming Back

**I'm trying to update as mouch as possible before school gets too suffocating. . . :P**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_Danse de Raven_,_ RandomDalmatian326, Ninja-bunny08_,_ Animefreaksrock96_, and_ IkutoisSmexy_**

**:D**

**Enjoy Chapter 2~**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here." She growled to herself as the media swarmed, like she predicted. Somehow her new dad got separated from her and she desperately wanted his strong arm again.<p>

The paparazzi were calling her name from all directions. She hadn't experienced anything more confusing then hearing her name being shouted from all directions and every voice got more demanding. It was in these moments she let herself remember him, but not this time. No, this time they had gone too far and no matter how hard her manager tried to tell her not to make a scene and tarnish her reputation, she had to.

"Stop." Her well trained vocal cords managed to drown their shouting out.

The crowd silenced.

"My father died." She growled, "Am I not allowed to cry or mourn without someone by my side trying to record everything?"

A journalist spoke, but he regretted it her ice glare met his unsuspecting eyes, "There have been suspicions that your little sister murdered him, is it true?"

She stopped moving, how could he know a rumor about her father's death when she didn't. However, the possibility that her little sister did was not possible.

"She died too." She murmured as she stepped into the car.

Her manager glared at her. He was about to go into his long speeches about her reputation, but they were getting old. He should know after three years of trying to correct her blunt and cold attitude that nothing was going to change.

"Where's your dad?" The manager asked.

"Buried six feet under." Amu stated coldly, it was her defence against her manager's friendly attitude.

"No, I met the owner of the record company." He clarified.

"Probably in another car because he is scared that my father's death was meant to be mine." Amu started out the window and up at the gray clouds. She sighed.

Her manager made a move to comfort her, but she refused any close connection to guys other than her dad and her new dad. It was the reason for her cold attitude towards her manager because he wasn't much older than she was and he had made it very clear that he held special feelings for her. It was his idea to release that new song, to cancel the tour in Japan, and to broadcast the new song in Japan.

"Amu." He whispered delicately in her ear. Amu froze and all she could think of was Ikuto. She felt her defences crumbling; she was going to cry.

* * *

><p>"She couldn't possible like someone without telling me." Utau paced back and forth in her room with Saaya, Rima and Nadeshiko.<p>

"Maybe we should just get over it." Saaya stated as she filed her nails and leaned against the bed.

Utau stopped and both she and Rima glared at Saaya.

"But they are so perfect together." Utau cried and sank to the floor. Saaya sighed.

"Guys!" Kukai yelled, "Come check this out."

All the girls ran down stairs to see the T.V. on and showing pictures of Amu dressed in black as she held on to a man's arm and walked out of her house. The media swarmed her and the man got separated.

Her powerful voice slammed into everyone, when there was silence she continued. When she was in the vehicle, everyone in the room was proud of Amu for standing up for herself, but they also felt so much sadness.

Cameras were still on the car as the man got in and tossed another man out. This man who was on the ground was well built, he had brown messy hair and silver-gray eyes. This man got up and yelled after the car, but stopped after he realized he was on T.V. He turned towards the closest camera, which happened to be the one everyone was watching.

_"Any comments?" _The anchor asked.

_"She's not going back." _The man spoke.

_"What, sir?" _The anchor asked for clarification.

_"Amu is not going back to Japan." _The man shouted,_ "I don't care if her mother is on her death bed, she is not going back to Japan."_

The anchor was about to say something, but the man ran after Amu's car that had disappeared long ago.

Ikuto was glaring at the T.V. and he never looked away, even when the home phone rang. No one moved a muscle as the shrill ringing grabbed Utau's attention and she raced over to pick it up.

_"Hello."_ A small voice came over the phone.

"Hi?" Utau asked.

_"Your on speaker phone, so please met my new father."_ The voice became a little more recognizable.

_"Hello."_ The strong voice came, _"Are you Utau, Ikuto or Rima?"_

"Utau." She answered with confusion.

_"I'm Amu's new dad and I would like her to stay with you until the situation around her father and sister's murder is resolved."_ The man spoke.

_"Is that alright?"_ Utau could tell this time that it was Amu's voice.

"Of Course!" Utau breathed with excitement, "Why wouldn't it be?"

_"Ikuto."_ Amu spoke one word and that was all Utau needed to understand what Amu was thinking.

"He is here." Utau said as she glanced at her brother who was moving towards her.

_"I know, but . . ."_ Utau never heard anything else because Ikuto took the phone.

However, he hung up without saying anything. Utau stared at him like he was on something. She demanded to know why he did that, but he never answered. Instead, Utau's cell phone rang.

She watched Ikuto go as she pulled it out of her pocket.

_"I know he was there, but I don't want to talk to him for a while."_ Amu whispered, _"Sorry."_

"No need to apologize." Utau told her and then asked, "When will you be here?"

_"Most likely tomorrow morning."_ Amu's new father spoke with authority.

_"Maybe earlier."_ Amu added quickly before the line went dead.

Utau stared at the phone as she wondered how she was supposed to know when Amu was coming, but then it hit her with one giant swing.

Amu was coming.

A smile spread across her face as she looked towards her friends. She ushered Rima, Saaya and Nadeshiko to come closer and when they were. Utau ran into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Saaya asked as they followed her into the kitchen.

Utau smiled even bigger and squealed, "She's coming back."

Everyone jumped up and down, but only Saaya wasn't as excited as everyone else.

"She's coming back." They breathed with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Read and**

_**R**_

_**e**_

_**v**_

_**i**_

_**e**_

_**w**_


	3. A Mother's Surprise

**Heyy! Long time, eh? (I'm Canadian :P)**

**Anyway, thanks sooo much for your patience . . . Not that there was much choice.**

**I have three chapter to up-load . . . I wasn't sure which was better 1 long chapter or 3 short chapter?**

**Well, Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_Animefreaksrock96_,_ Danse de Raven_,_ d3uces_,_ IkutoisSmexy_,_ animegurlhawaiistyle_,, and_ forgottendream brokenheart_**

**:D**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

_Utau smiled even bigger and squealed, "She's coming back."_

_Everyone jumped up and down, but only Saaya wasn't as excited as everyone else._

_"She's coming back." They breathed with excitement._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Amu asked her father.<p>

He only nodded his head. Amu understood why he adopted her and it had nothing to do with caring about her as his child. He simply didn't want to lose the income she was giving his company because she was the most successful artist at his record company. But that was beside the point. He was allowing her to go back to Japan after her manager told him she might not come back to the United States.

A small smile grew across her face. She would get to see everyone again.

"However," Her father interrupted her thoughts, "You must work, so there won't be much time for school."

Amu's smile dropped, but she nodded her head. Working wasn't what she was worried about; it was the one person who might change everything for her future. In fact, working might be able to distract Amu from her thoughts of Ikuto.

He went on to describe his expectations of her stay in Japan. This was starting to feel like a contract to a new job, rather than the vacation she was hoping for. She agreed with everything he said as she watched the sky through the window.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and Amu was finally in a car by herself driving past a sign that read "Seiyo". The first stop was to her mother's house. Amu thought that Utau was going to pick her up, but Utau wasn't at the airport and so Amu got a taxi to take her to her mom's house.<p>

The taxi stopped in front of a house that looked abandoned, but Amu held on to what little hope was left. She was afraid her mother had moved. Amu asked the taxi driver to wait as she ran up to the door.

Three knocks and then the door was eagerly thrown open. A young woman stood in front of Amu and if it wasn't for the eager hug, Amu would not have recognized her mother.

"I'm so glad you're here, honey." Her mom beamed after she pulled away.

Amu smiled and was curious, "Thanks?"

"Oh, honey, didn't you get my invitation?" Her mother looked questioningly at Amu.

Amu waved the taxi away and then shook her head.

Her mother smiled again, "I'm getting married."

Amu had a war of emotions going on inside her. Indeed, her mother looked healthier, happier and comfortable, but was she over looking the fact that her ex-husband and youngest daughter had been murdered. Amu looked at her mother with happiness, but there was also betrayal lingering in her expression. Her mother's happiness slowly slid off her features, "Oh, honey. I didn't mean to. . ."

Her mother didn't finish the sentence because she pulled Amu in for a hug. Amu found she was overwhelmed and cried.

The back door of the house was heard opening and closing and then nails clipping on the tile floor. Suddenly, the dog realized there was an intruder and started barking. However, when the black German shepherd sniffed Amu it seemed to recognize her even if it had been years since Amu last saw her mother's boyfriend's dog. Amu quickly whipped away her tears.

The doctor Amu's mom was dating walked out and greeted Amu. Amu congratulated them and then moved on to tell her mother about the deal she had with her new father and the company.

"Amu." Her mother said sternly, "Don't let him control you."

Amu forced a smile and told her everything was going to be alright. After a minute of silence Midori smiled, "Okay, I'll help."

The doctor rolled his eyes and smiled as Midori helped Amu up.

"You're going to what?" Amu asked with bewilderment.

"Help." Midori smiled evilly, "Does anyone know you are back?"

"Utau, and probably everyone else." Amu sighed.

Midori thought for a while and then pulled out her phone and handed it to Amu."Call Utau and tell her to meet us at the . . ." She thought for a moment. "At the crazy place, she'll know what I mean."

Amu tried to remember when her mother seemed like such lively person, and did as she was instructed.

"Hello." Utau answered.

"Hey, my mom says to meet us at the 'crazy place'." Amu stated with confusion.

"What?" Utau was confused as well.

"It's Amu." Amu confirmed and then continued, "You should probably bring everyone who knows that I'm back."

"Oh, the crazy place." Utau laughed and said, "See you in a few."

Midori then ripped the phone and shut it. She hurriedly pulled Amu out of the house. The doctor waved, but only Amu waved back as Midori ran to the car with such excitement that Amu felt boring and tired. Midori whirled Amu into the passenger seat and then raced to the driver's seat. With one fluid motion, Midori had her seat belt on, the car started and backing out the drive way.

"Uh, Mom?" Amu finally spoke after about fifteen minutes of driving.

"It's a surprise." Midori exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry . . . Did not expect it to be soo short<strong>

**Please read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. The New Identity

**Well wasn't that fast!**

**Another update already! :P**

**Thanks to Everyone who will review :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 4~**

* * *

><p>Amu felt like something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

Five minutes later they pulled into a parking lot of a mall that looked abandoned. However, Midori dragged Amu into the disgusting building. When they were inside the building, all the lights were off and the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in several months, years even. Amu started to protest, but Midori urged that it would on be a few more minutes and sure enough Utau appeared around the corner. Amu realized what felt off; Utau's concern.

They were suppose to met at the airport and when they didn't Amu figured Utau would have been really worried, but when they talked on the phone Utau acted as if she had completely forgot. Utau turned to look at the approaching mother and daughter with a smile on her face.

"They just got set up." Utau smiled, but it was laced with confusion.

"Why did I have to do this?" Utau motioned to the make-up artists scattered around.

"Because Amu's back in Japan, but her boss wants her to work and lay low." Midori summed up what Amu told her earlier, "And so I figure we could give her a new identity, until my wedding."

Midori smiled, "It is only a month away."

"Why you're wedding?" Utau asked.

"Because my boss gave me a month and it just so happens that I'm leaving five days after my mom's wedding." Amu smiled slightly.

Amu was happy for her mom, she truly was, but this seemed to be moving way too fast.

Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko clapped their hands in excitement before enveloping Amu in a hug.

"Is this everyone who knows?" Amu felt a little deflated.

"Yeah, well, Saaya too." Utau gestured to Saaya who looked all but pleased to be there.

Amu waved, but Saaya glared and turned away.

"Don't worry about it." Nadeshiko glared at Saaya's back, "You aren't the only one hated."

Amu looked at Nadeshiko to explain further, but Midori ushered her into a chair.

"What colour should your hair be?" Midori pondered and Amu flew out of the chair.

"Mom!" Amu screamed, "Are you out of your mind? My hair is naturally pink, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Midori stared at Amu and then sighed, "Fine, but we have to cut it."

Amu swallowed and then complied. She sat in the chair and felt the damp air brush against her neck every time a chunk of hair was cut off. Soon, Amu had messy layers and the longest layer only went to her chin. Amu took a deep breath and then turned to her mom, "What's next?" Amu cringed.

Her mother pulled out a bald cap, "In public you will have different hair and eyes. You can choose."

"Gee, thanks." Amu stated sarcastically as her mother fitted the bald cap on Amu's head. Amu noticed that the make-up artists were starting to leave when they realized Midori was going to do all the work.

Nadeshiko and Rima pulled two carts in front of Amu. One had wigs and the other had contacts. Amu immediately looked at the bright blue contacts and picked them, but she forgot one thing; her eyes were a golden yellow. Therefore, when her mom put the contacts in and showed her a mirror, Amu actually had green eyes. Luckily, they a bright pretty green, that didn't look like mud or sludge.

Next, were the wigs. There were three styles, long & curly, super short & pixie cut, and short & tight curls. These three styles were the furthest from Amu's original hair style and the colours were natural blacks, reds, brunettes, and blonds. Amu chose the long & curly and the colour was red, but it was so dark it looked black; only when the sun shined on the wig could the red be seen.

When everything was done, Amu sighed. She felt like "Hannah Montana", and this was not exactly her ideal image of the situation. However, she knew this is what it would take for her to lay low. There was only one step left - her name.

"So, what do you want your name to be?" Rima asked as everyone sat around staring at Amu.

"Well, nothing similar to my name and it should probably be English to some extent." Amu pondered for a moment.

"I also need a story when I see the guys." Amu added before returning to her thoughts.

"Oh, we have that figured out." Rima smiled, but Amu was too much into her thoughts to see the evil behind her smile.

"How about Erin?" Amu suggested. Everyone rolled it around in their heads and then agreed. Amu smiled.

"Now, a last name." Amu sighed.

"Don't worry about the last name because you are my cousin." Saaya stepped forward as she spoke for the first time. Amu looked at everyone, but they all agreed.

"You have similar features now." Utau pointed out.

Amu thought for a moment; reddish hair, green eyes . . . Right.

Neither Amu nor Saaya seemed pleased, but they went along with it. It surprised Amu how much Saaya seemed to hate her because Amu was the first one who opened up to Saaya and tried to be friends.

Utau's phone erupted and broke through the silence. Utau quickly answered and put it on speaker phone.

_"Utau."_ Ikuto's voice filled the empty space.

"Yes?" Utau answered.

_"When will you be back?"_ Ikuto answered.

"Soon, we just had to pick up Saaya's cousin from the airport." Utau stated.

Ikuto sighed and then told her to hurry up. They hung up and Utau turned to everyone, "Well, you heard him. Let's go meet them."

Saaya seemed to get more excited, but Rima was watching her carefully because ever since Amu became "friends" with her Rima felt that something was off.

Amu gave her mom a kiss and her mom double checked the wig and contacts before giving her a big hug and wished Amu good luck. Amu thanked her and ran after her friends. They piled into the car and sped off towards Kukai and Ikuto's house.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. My Name is Erin

**Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates the holiday! **

***If you don't then happy weekend, or whatever holiday you may have this weekend :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 5~**

* * *

><p>When they got to the drive way, there was a white convertible parked in Utau's usual spot. Saaya, and Utau sighed with disgust; it was one of Ikuto's many conquests. Amu seemed to sense their emotions and could only guess, but that didn't stop her.<p>

Being an idol had its advantages and one was the growth of Amu's confidence. Utau was about to drive past the house, but Amu stepped out when Utau slowed to a stop. When no one followed, she bent down and asked, "Aren't you coming?" Amu's voice was raised higher than usual and she exuded confidence.

"But Amu-" Utau tried to say.

"I'm Erin, remember?" Her sing-song voice stated.

Everyone nodded and got out of the car. They walked towards the house with a petite and busty blonde woman standing at the door tapping her foot.

Utau coughed and the girl spun.

"Can you tell your lame-ass brother to get out here?" the woman sneered.

Amu looked at the woman and saw that everything about her screamed rich bimbo . . . Amu shook her head and sighed, what had Ikuto become?

"What is your problem?" The woman directed the question at Amu with a dumb-blond attitude.

Amu's eyebrow twitched, "Nothing." Amu's high voice said with patience, and the woman thought that was all she had to say, but Amu continued, "But I was wondering what a person . . ." Amu swallowed, "If I should even call you that, was doing here in the first place?"

Utau stared at Amu with disbelief; the woman stared at Amu, but with rage. It was like she was insulted that Amu had no idea who she was.

"I'm here to speak with my boyfriend." She stated proudly and as much as Amu hated to admit it, it hurt to hear someone say that about Ikuto. The woman seemed to see Amu's pain.

"Are you his ex?" The woman asked, "Don't bother trying to get him back because he is wrapped around my finger."

The woman twirled her finger around in a seductive manner, but Amu couldn't say anything as the door opened. Ikuto stood on the other side of the door without much preparation. He wore a loose t-shirt and his jean hung at his hips. The woman smirked seductively in Ikuto's direction and then started to run her hand up and down his front. Ikuto in response reached down and grabbed her butt.

Amu looked away and Utau fumed as she marched past Ikuto and his 'girlfriend'. She didn't hesitate to knock the girl over as she walked past. Nadeshiko followed with Amu, but she walked in between Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes were trained to Amu as her waist length hair swayed with her hips.

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the air. Amu turned and saw Ikuto's 'girlfriend' had slapped him. Saaya rushed past with Rima to join Utau, Nadeshiko and Amu.

Utau snickered a little at her brother's miss fortune, but then the girl continued to be seductive.

"Ikuto, let's leave." She begged.

Utau, however, had different plans. "Actually, I need to talk to him, so be on your way." Utau made herself sound important.

"Utau, I believe this is my house," Ikuto looked at Utau, but in the corner of his eye he saw the girl that he was strangely attracted to, but he was positive he had never seen her before in his life.

"I know and you can make the rules, but I wanted to introduce her to everyone." Utau pointed to Amu, who stood tall and proud.

"Wait, so you aren't his ex?" The blond woman questioned and then tried to figure out why Amu looked so pained at the door when she mentioned Ikuto as her boyfriend.

"No." Amu's soft voice floated over to their ears. Nadeshiko, Rima, Utau and Saaya were amazed at how well she could disguise her voice so well.

Hearing her voice made up Ikuto's mind, "It's time for you to go."

Ikuto pushed the woman out of the house and no matter how much she protested Ikuto didn't change his mind. When she was out of the house Ikuto slammed the door harder than he meant, but it saved him the trouble of yelling because Ryo, Kukai, and Nagihiko came running down. They didn't notice Amu.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I Just had to get rid of a pest." Ikuto shrugged and then they relaxed.

"So, now that that is settled," Utau brought the attention to herself, "Let me introduce you to Erin."

Amu stepped forward and waved.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ikuto urged because to him her voice was almost addictive. However, the excuse he used was that it was so soft that he wasn't sure if he had only imagined her voice.

Amu looked at him strangely and then sweetly said, "Are you going to introduce yourselves?"

Ikuto could no longer use his excuse as his friends spoke.

"Nagihiko," Nagihiko stated.

"Ryo," He said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Kukai, and that idiot is Ikuto." Kukai stated.

Amu smiled and nodded her head. She was trying not to say too much because she was using her singing voice, surely someone would recognize it eventually. If not her friends, then someone on the street as they over heard her speak.

"Okay, well, we will be leaving." Erin stated quickly as she glanced at her watch.

"That was it." Ikuto exclaimed as he stared at Erin and then to his sister, "I pushed that girl out for this."

Amu/ Erin had had enough, "Do you even know her name?" She growled the best she could in a high motherly toned voice.

Ikuto thought for a moment and kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Never mind." She stated and turned to the door, "I feel sorry for her."

She huffed and for a split second she forgot to hid her voice and Ikuto thought she sounded like Amu.

Utau followed Amu out and then got into the car. Amu had to go to the recording studio her company had stationed in Seiyo. Saaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko stayed behind with the guys.

Utau closed her door and after Amu had her seat belt on.

* * *

><p>They had driven for five minutes before Amu started taking off her wig. Another twenty minutes and Amu was out of the disguise and at the studio. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before grabbing a pair of sunglasses.<p>

"Come with me." Amu insisted, but she didn't have to use much effort because Utau was out the door before she finished the short sentence.

Amu put on her sunglasses and followed Utau into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. A New Song

**Hey! Here is the next chapter!**

**:)**

**I've taken more interest in this story and I have no homework :P**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_green. tea. chan. _**_(Your name wouldn't work unless I put spaces . . . Sorry)_ **,_ Animefreaksrock96_, and _RandomDalmatian326_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>They sat in the A studio meeting room because the manager and musical director wanted to meet with Amu about what she was doing during her stay in Seiyo. Utau impatiently tapped her nails on the table.<p>

"You can leave." Amu finally stated, "I can find my own way back to Ikuto's place."

Utau looked up, she had to admit she thought she would see more famous people, but the studio wasn't very busy. It was getting boring waiting for these people and so Utau made sure Amu had her number and then she left.

Amu sat down with a sigh after Utau had left and ran a hand through her short locks of pink hair. She still couldn't believe she allowed her mother to cut off her hair; it was her most valuable thing, or that's what her manager said when he first was assigned to her.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, Is that natural?" Amu remembered that was the first thing he told her, not hello or any greeting; just 'is that natural'.<em>

_Amu remembered how taken back she was by the comment, but answered him truthfully, "Yes." She told him._

_He thought for a moment and then told her never to allow anyone to colour it or do major changes to it. Amu remembered that she agreed because she had no idea what was going on._

Amu sighed as she remembered. She couldn't help but remember how breath taking her manager was when he first walked into the office and maybe that had something to do with her sudden urge to take of her hair. However, she realized what a possessive jerk her manager was as the years went by.

* * *

><p>The door to the A studio office opened and closed.<p>

"Sorry," The middle aged man smiled kindly enough. "We had to finalize your work space for the month."

Amu thanked him and then waited as he and the woman behind him got settled.

"I'm the manager of this studio." The woman commented and then introduced the man as the musical director.

Amu introduced herself even if it was necessary.

"I understand you wanted to talk to me about the album I was going to start producing here in the studio." Amu started the conversation before it took a personal topic like so many meetings had before.

"Yes," The woman stated, "I have to hurry, so I'll be blunt."

There was silence as Amu waited for her to continue.

"I hated that new song of yours . . . I think it was called 'Shy Boy'." She grimaced and Amu tried not to laugh, but a smile broke out on her face.

"What is so funny?" The man seemed to be insulted.

"I hated the song as well, but my manager insisted." Amu smiled at the woman and then continued, "Because the whole album was about heartbreak and then this song was just . . . It just didn't fit."

The woman nodded, "I agree." She leaned forward with enthusiasm

"So what was it you wanted to discuss?" Amu asked, because they wouldn't have called her here just to tell her they hated one of her songs. Would they?

"Oh, right." The woman realized, "I wanted you to write a couple songs, record them and put them on the shelves all while you are in Japan."

"Why?" Amu asked, "Because that is a very short time period."

"Oh, it doesn't have to be a whole album, maybe three or four songs . . . Like a sneak peek." The woman stated, but then the man added one more tad bit of information, "Because your manager is trying his hardest to pull all of your records out of this country."

There was more silence and then he asked if Amu had any idea why he was trying to that. Amu nodded, but refused to tell him and details; she simply said, "I'm here now, so don't worry."

The man and woman sighed, but then agreed not to pry any further into the topic as long as it doesn't interrupt her work. Amu swore it wouldn't and then they moved on to the songs she was going to produce.

"I think the public has not had enough of your heartbreak." The woman stated, but the man agreed before Amu could disagree. "So One song must be about losing a relationship."

Amu nodded her head and already began working out notes and lyrics in her head. In fact she was surprised to feel so energetic about writing this song. Part of Amu told her it was because she didn't want to let go of the relationship Ikuto and Amu almost had.

The woman tried to talk, but Amu was so far gone into her world of creativity that she would respond. The woman, never the less, led Amu into the recording studio, left a map of the building, and then left herself, but not before wishing Amu luck.

* * *

><p>Amu came back to reality and vaguely remembered how she got to the room she was in now, but that didn't matter right now because she had the beginning of a song on her mind. She looked around and found what she was looking for, blank sheets of music and a pen. She quickly and messily scribbled down what was lingering in her mind. When she was done she walked to the mic and song it aloud.<p>

"_I'm wide awake." _Amu tested the lyric and then continued, _"And now it's clear to me/ that everything you see ain't always what it seems." _

Amu took a breath, _"I'm wide awake, yeah. I was dreaming for so long."_

"_I wish I knew then what I know now wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down." _She took a breath and then continued, _"Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, 'til I woke up on, on the concrete."_

She couldn't hold the last note as long as she would have wished because crashing and banging was heard for the room beside her. Obviously these rooms weren't as sound proofed as Amu thought. She left the room, but forgot to turn off the mic and recording devices.

She went to the door next to hers and knocked loudly. When no one answered, she walked into the room. A boy and girl around the same age as Amu were arguing behind the glass and their manager who was watching did nothing. Amu felt her respect for her job overwhelm and she stomped forward.

She slammed down on the button that allowed people behind the glass to talk to the artist recording.

"Get a hold of yourselves." Amu growled, "If you want to fight then you should have joined wrestling. This is not a boxing ring the last time I checked."

_"Oh my god."_ The girl whispered,_ "Its Amu Hinamori."_

Amu rolled her eyes in disgusted at the sudden change in attitude.

_"Was that noise we heard from the other room you?"_ The girl asked with a sneer.

Amu's temper flared as she realized the word 'noise' was referring to her piece of a song, but she quickly reined in her temper before anything progressed.

"The insult was not necessary for a song that I had just written." Amu spoke with professionalism.

The girl growled; there was nothing about this girl that idolized Amu, in fact Amu would call it rivalry or hatred. The boy pushed her away and asked Amu to listen to their song. Amu quickly glanced at her watch and agreed. She sat beside the manager and waited as they got prepared.

They started to play, but nothing was special about their song. In fact it got worse as they tried to sing, or talk. They had no vocal rhythm or notes; it was as if they were talking their parts. Amu glanced at the manager who was staring at them with wonder. When she noticed Amu's stared she whispered, "Aren't they amazing."

Amu's hand was still on the button and the pair heard the question. They stopped and waited for an answer.

"No." Amu stated bluntly.

_"What?"_ The girl screamed.

"I want you to sing." Amu stressed 'sing' and then quickly sang a melody. "Not talk."

The girl huffed and pushed the boy away from the mic.

_"Fine."_ She screamed and then pointed to the boy.

He jumped and started to play a familiar melody. Amu smirked and took her hand off the button. This was the first song Amu released it was called 'Distance' and Amu sighed, "You got guts."

"_The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do right now?"_ The girl's voice fit the song perfectly_. "I wish we would just give up 'Cause the best part is falling."_

"_Call it anything but love And I will," _The boy started to sing and this created a beautiful chord, "_Make sure to keep my distance. Say "I love you" when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?" _

The boy had a guitar solo, but never joined back in with the song.

"_And please don't stand so close to me. I'm having trouble breathing, I'm afraid of what you'll see," _She took a breath and then the boy started to sing, but only for two words, _"right now."_

"_I give you everything I am," _The boy joined in to create the beautiful harmony again, _"All my broken heart beats until I know you understand." _

"_And I will make sure to keep my distance. Say "I love you" when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?" _She seemed at ease with this song, it was like she knew exactly Amu was thinking when she wrote it. Amu noticed the girl would cast glances in the boy's direction, but he failed to notice._"And I keep waiting, for you to take me." _Amu felt that this song might mean more to the girl than it did to Amu, _"You keep waiting, to save what we have.""So I'll make sure to keep my distance," _The boy cut out right after 'so_' _and left the girl alone to sing. _"Say "I love you" when you're not listening."_

"_How long can we keep this up, up, up?" _The boy joined for the final verse, "_Make sure to keep my distance, Say "I love you" when you're not listening. " _It was a powerful verse, but as the last line finished the boy slowly sang quieter and quieter until the girl sang the last word by herself. "_How long 'til we call this love, love, love."_

Amu didn't press the button; she turned to the manager and said, "Now, that was amazing."

She stood and walked to the door that led to the other side of the glass. She stepped into the small doorway and clapped.

"That's what I was talking about." Amu smiled.

"Thank-you." The girl said, but Amu could tell she was holding back tears. Amu frowned and was about to ask what the matter was, but then she sprinted past Amu and out of the studio room.

Amu felt responsible and she could also relate. Amu was following the girl without a second's hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. A Breaking Family

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_green. tea. chan_, _RandomDalmantian326_, and Chaotic Luna**

**Here is Chapter 7! :O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Utau walked into Ikuto's house without knocking. She wished she would have knocked and given her brother some time to prepare himself. Because as she walked into the living room moans filled the air.<p>

It was the blonde woman from before.

Utau had to hold in her rage because Ikuto didn't know Amu was back, but then something cracked inside Utau. It didn't matter if Ikuto knew Amu was back or not; he just needs to stop this disgusting habit of his.

"Ikuto." She said with venom.

Ikuto stopped and luckily they hadn't gone too far. The woman slipped on her shirt as Ikuto sat up and asked Utau what her problem was.

"I just wanted to let you know that Erin was going to come to your house after her meeting." Utau informed him, "But I need to get going to my job, so if you would be so kind and DO NOT do anything strange to her."

"Should I call Rima or someone to take her to your house?" Ikuto asked.

"No, don't bother." Utau shrugged, "I shouldn't be long."

"I could take her to your house." Ikuto then suggested after a few seconds of silence.

Utau was about to refuse, but then Ikuto said, "Okay deal."

Utau kept trying to get words in, but Ikuto was literally pushing her out of his house. She heard snickering and looked back at the girl she forgot about. Utau refused to be pushed out of the house as she spun out of Ikuto's grasp.

She marched over to the blonde woman and growled in her face, "Stay away from my brother."

"Does someone have a brother-complex?" She asked as innocently as possible, but then Ikuto snorted.

"She grew out of that long ago." Ikuto stated from the front door. The girl looked stunned.

Utau turned to Ikuto and said seriously, "You need to stop this, Ikuto."

"He has," The girl fumed as she stood up, but she couldn't match Utau's height, "I'm the only girl he is sleeping with because I. Am. His. Girlfriend."

Utau looked at Ikuto sadly and asked if she was telling the truth. Ikuto nodded, but as much as honesty was seen on his features, Utau also saw that he wasn't so sure of himself. He wasn't sure if he should be with this girl because he still liked Amu and every time he was with her he felt as though he was betraying Amu. It was why he never went far too fast and why he was able to push her away so easily at every opportunity that was given to him.

However, on the other hand, he kept going back because he was hoping that one day he wouldn't feel the pain in his heart every time he was with the blond.

"What about Amu?" Utau said softly.

Ikuto's gaze hardened and he said through clenched teeth, "I'm starting to get over her."

Utau watched Ikuto, he wasn't starting to, but he was trying to. Utau could tell that if Amu showed up right now, that blond girl wouldn't have a chance. Utau's phone began to ring, but she didn't answer until the fourth ring.

"Hello." She whispered; she was feeling sick to her stomach.

_"Utau?"_ Her mother asked, _"Are you alright?"_

"No." Utau whispered sickly, but she urged her mom to tell her why she had called in the first place. Ikuto watched with concern written on his face, but then Utau walked briskly past him and to her car.

"I'll be there soon." She said.

_"What about Ikuto?"_ Souko asked quickly.

Utau turned to look at Ikuto, who was still standing at open door, and said, "He is busy."

She hung up the phone and stepped into her car. Ikuto had read her lips and saw the emotion on her face. It bothered him that he didn't know what the conversation was about when it obviously contained him in it. He looked back at the girl waiting near the coach.

"Can you please go?" Ikuto whispered through the lump in his throat. She looked about ready to fight with his decision but he was already making his way towards his car.

Utau backed out of Ikuto's driveway and then sped to her mother's house. It wasn't a long enough drive because as she pulled into the driveway of her mother's house, she could still feel the tears running down her face.

It was unjust and she knew it. She shouldn't be the one crying because it wasn't her life that she felt was ruined. It was Amu's. But Utau knew she couldn't make Ikuto hold on to the little connection they shared before Amu moved.

"Maybe disguising Amu wasn't such a good idea." Utau whispered as she walked up to the porch.

She knocked three times, but no more than that because she figured the delay would give her time to wipe away her mascara that was running down her face with the last of her tears. Her reflection was in the glass of the door and acted as a decent mirror, but Utau was horrified with what she saw.

Her eyes were red and blotchy. Had she really cried that much? And as she wiped away the last of her mascara with the tips of her fingers, her mother opened the door.

"Utau." She gasped and then pulled her in for a hug.

"I wish I would have called you sooner." Souko sighed as she pulled Utau in to the house. Utau wasn't sure if that would have changed anything, but she couldn't say anything.

"What's the matter?" Utau whispered as she found her voice.

Her mother wasn't sure if she should tell her or not, but then coughing was heard from up stairs and then a weary voice called, "Souko."

Utau looked at her mother and then up the stairs. It didn't take long for Utau to be at the top of the stairs because it was a fact that both Utau and Ikuto knew very well; cancer has been passed down through the generations.

It claimed their grandparents, and their great grandparents on their dad's side. A doctor warned their dad two years ago (that's what he told them), but Aruto brushed it off.

Utau stepped into the room and collided with the smell of death.

"Dad." She whispered, "Why aren't you at the hospital?" Utau asked as she tried to prevent new tears from forming.

"He refused to go." Souko sighed, but her voice was emptied of brightness, and filled with hopelessness.

Utau sat beside him and stroked his hand. She took in his features that suddenly looked twenty years older than they actually were.

"You should go to the hospital." Utau stated softly.

"You . . .kids . . . Wouldn't. . . visit me." He spoke.

Utau coughed, "What makes you say that?" Tears were falling from her eyes.

He smiled and that only made her cry harder.

"He's had cancer for two years." Souko explained, "The doctors told him that, but he down played it for us."

Souko felt tears forming as she glared at her husband, "You lied to us."

He smiled with a cough and wheeze. He tried to speak but was overcome by a violent coughing fit. Utau stood up and marched out of the room with a red face and her phone in hand.

She dialled the hospital and arranged for an ambulance to come to get her dad. As she hung up her phone their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Utau called and then ran to the door. She stopped at a mirror hanging on a wall and quickly cleared up herself the best she could.

She opened the door and saw Ikuto standing there.

"You have to wait for Erin." Utau said carefully as she tried to mask her troubles.

"And you said you were going to work." Ikuto countered as he stepped around Utau.

Utau stepped in Ikuto's way again and then sighed, "Dad has cancer."

The simple phrase rocked Ikuto to the core. He froze and the one thought that crossed his mind was, how did he hide it from everyone? Ikuto was about to ask the question when Souko walked down the stairs.

"It's time for you two to go." Souko stated with a tired voice, "Your dad is asleep."

Ikuto still didn't comprehending what was going on.

"How long?" Ikuto stated weakly.

"What?" Souko asked.

"How long has the bastard hid it from us?" Ikuto growled.

"Two years." Souko sighed, "But you guys stopped visiting and didn't notice the changes when you did visit."

Souko defended her husband, "You were too busy and even when you came it was only for a short while. You two never asked how we, your parents, were doing. If you had asked or noticed, I'm sure he would have told you."

Utau realized what her dad meant when he told her they wouldn't visit him. Souko asked them to leave, as much as she hated it, because she knew they had things to do. They tried to refuse, but Souko kicked them out of the house because she was angry with herself for suddenly bursting and she was angry at them because she had to call them to ask them to come over.

Otherwise, they probably wouldn't have known until a funeral or until Aruto was in the hospital.

Utau and Ikuto stood outside staring at each other.

"I have to go to work." Utau whispered.

"Just like that?" Ikuto stated roughly.

"What else can I do?" Utau continued, "They don't want us here and I've already called for an ambulance."

Ikuto sighed and then agreed with regret. They said good-bye and then walked to their respected cars. Ikuto pulled out before Utau, but as Utau passed Ikuto as she drove to her job, she slowed and rolled down her window.

"Don't forget Erin." Utau said quickly as she drove away.

Ikuto nodded even though Utau couldn't see him, but Ikuto didn't go home. First, he had to go for a drive and think.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W***

_*If you want to give me advice on my stories, please remember to show the error, or the part that is confusing. Even briefly describing it would be helpful :)_


	8. Mistakes

**Here's Chapter 8**

**It's a continuation of chapter 6**

**Enjoy~**

**PS. I changed Hina to Miki . . . :)**

* * *

><p>Amu found the girl after awhile and she was slumped against the wall in between two vending machines. Amu bent down and set her hands on top of the girl's knees.<p>

"It was beautifully sung," Amu complimented, "But I think there was more behind it then just singing. Care to share what emotions were going through your mind? Or maybe your relationship with your partner?"

The girl looked at Amu with defiance at first, but then the look melted away. She sighed and asked Amu to help her up. Amu did just that and then they went to the cafeteria to get a drink and talk.

"He was the one who started the group, and he was also that one who wanted to end it." The girl sighed, "But I wouldn't let him."

Amu looked at the girl and then asked, "How about we start with names?"

The girl smiled, "Right, I'm-"

"Her name is Miki." The boy from the studio stated with aggression, "And we don't need your help with our music."

"Who ever said I was helping her with music?" Amu asked without standing up.

The boy huffed, Amu's comment only seemed to make him more agitated as he tried to pull Miki away, but she refused, "Enough, It was my idea that she listen to my problems."

"She doesn't have time." The boy growled and pulled her from the chair.

"I do actually." Amu smiled at Miki.

Miki pulled her arm free and then sat back down.

"Fine, but I need to get going." The boy stated.

"Then go." Miki urged with pain, "Nobody said you had to stay with me."

The boy was not pleased by the comment, but he left. Miki sighed and explained that they used to date, but now they were just partners with a lot of tension between them when it came to music, or anything else, for that matter. She would want to a song that was about a broken heart, but he didn't want to sing anything that had to do with love or breaking up.

"So you're his ex?" Amu asked, but then continued with a different question, "Who broke up with whom? If you don't mind me asking. . ."

"Like I said, he was the one who wanted to end our pairing in the music industry and it is the same for our relationship." Miki sighed.

"So you still like him." Amu stated bluntly.

Her face rose a couple degrees as she stuttered, "N-no."

Amu smiled, "I saw the looks you gave him in the recording studio."

Miki sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Only if someone is paying attention." Amu commented, but then realized that might hurt because it implied that the boy wasn't paying attention to her, like she might have wanted.

Amu's cell phone rang and she looked at the I.D. before violently dropping the phone on the table and pushed it away from her.

"How'd he get my number?" She mumbled to herself, but Miki heard and curiously glanced at the phone's screen. However, Amu knew how he got it because the first time she met with Utau after she had moved she gave Utau her number. It wasn't long before Ikuto was accidentally calling, but Amu never wanted to talk to him because it hurt to much too know that he had moved on when she hadn't.

"So, you have trouble in your relationships too?" Miki asked, but the question seemed bizarre to Amu.

"Of course, I'm human, aren't I?" Amu answered before reaching for her phone and answering it.

"Hello." She stated in her 'Amu' voice.

"_Amu?" _He asked, _"I thought I called Erin's number."_

Amu stared at Miki and mouthed 'oh, shit'. Amu was panicking, but then Ikuto stated, _"Yeah, sorry, I mistakenly called you sorry."_

Amu hummed and then hung up. She was panting, but then the thought struck her. Ikuto has never dialled the wrong number unless he purposely wanted someone to know something. Amu growled, he wanted her to think that he was popular and had another new girl because he did this every time he got a new 'girlfriend'. It was stupid and childish, but Amu couldn't believe that Utau gave him her number.

However, Ikuto didn't know that Amu was, in fact, Erin. So she really knew he was lying, which then made her think if all the misdialed phone calls were faked, too. But, then Amu's chest squeezed, did that mean he actually only had one girlfriend and she was that blonde? Amu shook her head; she shouldn't be holding on to these feelings.

Then her other phone started to ring. It was her 'Erin' phone. Miki looked on with confusion, but she said nothing.

"Hi." Amu's voice reached a high octave and Miki stared with her eyes the size of dinner plates.

_"Erin, where the hell are you?"_ Ikuto growled.

"I'm at work." She didn't lie.

_"I know, but Utau told me you would not have been this long._" Ikuto stated with venom dripping from his voice. Since when did he talk to a girl, besides his sister, like this? Amu felt like he was a stranger.

"It has only been-" Amu looked at the clock. "Oh crap."

_"Yeah,"_ He stated smugly, _"Tell me where you work and I'll come get you."_

Amu told him the address of the coffee shop across the street from the studio and then he hung up without a good-bye. Miki was waiting for an explanation, but she never got one as she followed Amu back to her studio. Amu grabbed her bags and ran to the bathroom. Miki was still on her heels.

Once they were in the bathroom, Amu locked the door. She fished the contacts out of her bag and then with careful movements she placed them in her eyes. She blinked a couple times and saw bright green eyes staring back in the mirror.

"Oh." Miki breathed.

Amu smiled as she fit the bald cap on to her head. Miki kept asking questions, but Amu was in such a rush she couldn't explain clearly enough. She fitted the wig on next and then ran a comb carefully through some of the curls.

Miki grabbed her shoulders and demanded to know what was going on.

"Hello," Amu responded in her high voice, "I'm Erin."

Miki's hands dropped off her shoulders.

"I'm supposed to lay low and so my mother and friends gave me this disguise." Amu said with her normal voice and a smile.

"That's messed up." Miki whispered. Amu smiled and nodded.

Amu explained where she had to meet Ikuto and then explained why he couldn't and didn't know who she really was. Miki decided to walk with Amu to the coffee shop for two reasons; she wanted to keep Amu company and she also wanted to see what this person looked like.

"I think your relationship is more messed up than mine." Miki stated as they crossed the street.

"I have no relationship with him, nor have I had a relationship with him." Amu sighed.

"That week during your school trip is close enough for me." Miki smiled.

"I think your relationship is just as messed up." Amu stated as they entered the coffee shop and then as they sat down at a small table by the window she continued, "The boy is sending you mixed signals."

"No he isn't." Miki glared at Amu, like she had just remembered that she hated Amu.

"Then why was he so . . . Aggressive in the cafeteria?" Amu asked as she tried to ignore the sudden attitude change.

"Because he thought I was telling you to stay away from him." Miki sighed and let her glare fade.

"Why is that important?" Amu thought out-loud, "I could have given you advice, if anything."

"That's not what I mean." Miki sighed again, "We were doing really well as musicians and then out of no where you came along. You took our fans and suddenly we realized we had to work harder to be where we were, but our fans weren't the only ones who had a change of heart."

Miki looked down at the table as she continued, "He did too." Miki looked at Amu straight in the eyes, "You are his celebrity crush and then you showed up in our recording studio - it was his dream come true and my worst nightmare."

Amu apologized, but Miki told her it wasn't a big deal because she couldn't have done much to stop what was already done.

The door to the shop opened and bells chimed to announce the person's arrival. Amu glanced sideways and saw that it was Ikuto. She turned in her chair and called to him. He turned eagerly and forgot about his foul mood as he heard his name being called by an all too familiar voice and as their eyes connected Amu realized she hadn't made her voice sound like Erin's should have. Miki realized only seconds after and she held her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHA!<strong>

**Chapter 9 is being written as you read . . . :P**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Your Song

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

_**Animefreaksrock96**_**,**_** Chaotic**** Luna**_**,**_** Celebrithil Slytherin**_**,****_HarmonyBlue_,****,**_** XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX**_**,**_** KyoandTohrulover1**_**, and**_** bluexsky**_

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ikuto shook his head as he cleared Amu's voice that was resonating in his head. He was looking at Erin, not Amu. However, he started to see similarities between the two people, but a couple more shakes of his head and any thought of Amu vanished.<p>

Erin, on the other hand, was half way between wishing he would just figure it out and terrified if he actually did.

Miki noticed how frozen Amu became and quickly brought her back to reality as she dug her heel into Amu's shin. Amu jumped with surprise, but managed to hold in her shout. She quickly glanced at Miki and sent her a grateful look. Miki nodded subtly before she brought her attention back to the man who approached.

"Ikuto." Erin smiled, but Ikuto could tell she was nervous about something.

"We have to go." He grumbled as his mood became worse by the minute. "Tell your friend good-bye."

Amu looked at him with astonishment, but then quickly said good-bye to Miki. She followed after Ikuto, who waited outside of the store.

She followed him to the car and, out of habit, almost got into the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto sighed with frustration.

"Um," Erin laughed slightly, "Just putting my bag in the back."

She recovered quickly, but Ikuto was suspicious about her nervousness.

When they were settled into the car and half-way to Utau's house, Ikuto suddenly thought of something.

"Do you have your own car?" He questioned.

"I have one coming." She responded, "Why?"

"Tomorrow, everyone will be going to school and no one will be around to give you a lift." He pointed out.

Amu had completely forgotten about school and so she thought deeply about how she was going to get to work tomorrow. Finally, Ikuto pulled up to a large house, but he didn't just stop to drop off Amu, he parked the car and got out.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"I have to talk to Utau." He stated and then walked into the house.

When he was in the house, Amu gave a frustrated sigh and then smoothed her hair before she walked into the house.

Amu wasn't far behind Ikuto, and when they opened the door to Utau's house they were greeted by screams and arguing. As dark as it was outside, it was surprisingly bright inside the house, but you could still see sparks flying between the two angry blondes.

"Cameron?" Ikuto said with confusion. The blond, who was fighting with Utau, turned and Amu recognized the girl as the rich bimbo who was going out with Ikuto, but now she had a name; a very English name. It surprised Amu.

"Ikuto." She chirped happily and then she noticed Amu, "Oh, and you." She added with disgust.

"Hi." Erin responded before brushing by her. Cameron become more agitated after Erin had completely blown her off.

"Can we go?" Cameron recovered quickly.

"You can, but I need to talk to my sister." Ikuto pushed her out of the house.

Cameron didn't fight, but she stomped off like a six year old throwing a temper tantrum.

Utau quickly told Amu where her room was and Amu took off towards the room, but before she had a time to close the door she heard Ikuto ask, "I want you to invite Amu here."

Utau, who was in the process of walking towards the kitchen, froze and Amu froze with her hand on the door handle.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Invite Amu here." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Utau was completely shocked.

"If she sees me with Cameron, I will be able to get over her." Ikuto said, but his sentenced was followed by Amu's door being slammed shut.

Ikuto and Utau jumped at the sound, but then quickly resumed their discussion. Eventually, it turned into a quiet argument because Ikuto was prepared to get over Amu, but Utau didn't want it to happen. Ikuto left shortly after with no response as to whether she would be coming or not, but Utau hinted that if Ikuto wanted her to come then he would need to ask her.

Amu jumped on to her bed and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text; _Do you have school tomorrow?_

She fell asleep as she waited for the response. She missed dinner, but she was glad no one woke her up.

* * *

><p>The next morning Amu woke up to a quiet house. She felt extremely lonely, but shoved the feeling away as she turned to her phone. She had a text message.<p>

However, before she opened the message she took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed some fruit from the kitchen. She sat at the island in the kitchen eat some raspberries and then she decided to look at her messages.

_Who is this? _Was the response. Amu laughed at herself as she remembered that the director gave her the numbers of the singers of their company but they didn't have her number.

Amu quickly responded and told the person who she was.

There was an instant response; _No, i don't have school, but Miki does if ur looking for her._

Amu responded by telling him the she wanted to talk to him, not Miki. They agreed to meet at the studio.

Amu was walking out of the door when she noticed keys hanging from the key rake just beside the door. There was a note attached to them and Amu pulled the note off.

It read;

_Erin, _

_Ikuto left you his car. He hopes you won't scratch his 'baby'._

Amu laughed a little and felt her heart warm at Ikuto's kind gesture. She pulled off the key and turned to the door as someone knocked on the door. Amu pulled the door open without thinking about her appearance.

"Hello?" Amu stated in her high voice as she stared at Cameron.

Cameron on the other hand stuttered, "A-amu Hinamori."

Amu went wide eyed.

"Uh, yeah. I'm friends with Utau." Amu spoke in her normal voice.

Cameron got over her shock and looked at Amu with confusion, but she tried her best to hide it.

"I was wondering if Ikuto was here, considering his car in parked out front." Cameron tried to look around Amu, but she didn't let that happen.

"Sorry, but that's my car." Amu lied.

Cameron almost didn't believe her until Amu walked out of the house, locked the door and walked over to the car. Amu unlocked the door and got in.

Amu drove off and left Cameron in the dust, but Cameron wasn't slow with her phone. She whipped it out, but she didn't take a picture instead she texted Ikuto.

She typed; _Guess who i just saw!_

Ikuto was slow to respond, but he did eventually; _Who?_

Cameron smiled to herself and typed; _Amu . . . like THE Amu Hinamori_

Ikuto didn't respond after that because his world was thrown into chaos. Sure he wanted Utau to invite Amu here, but he began to doubt himself because he didn't believe Utau would actually invite Amu back to Japan. He also didn't believe she would've have been here this fast.

Meanwhile, Amu was walking into her studio. The other half to Miki's group was sitting in a chair waiting patiently. She was later then she expect because she quickly ran her idea of with the musical director.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Amu spoke as she set her stuff down.

The boy spun to look at Amu and she noticed for the first time that he truly did look at her with hearts in his eyes. Amu wanted to gag, but she had something she wanted to do.

"I'm Amu, as you know, but who are you?" Amu asked was trying to turn him off by being rude and aggressive, but he didn't notice.

"Yoru." He responded in a dreamy state.

"I wanted to meet you to tell you I have written a duet and I want you to perform it with me." Amu cringed as she started to wonder if this was alright, but she quickly changed her idea, "Miki will be singing with me."

Yoru was about to say something, but Amu wasn't finish, "We will be filming a music video and you and Miki will be acting it out. I will make appearances, but not many."

Yoru seemed displeased with this, but he was too happy to be performing with Amu to let it bother him. Amu handed him the score and told him to get ready while she stepped out for a moment. When Amu was in the hall she sent a text to Miki and quickly told her she wrote a duet with her and Yoru in mind, but Amu excluded that fact that she would be singing with Miki and Yoru.

Amu walked back into the room and noticed the score was on the ground and Yoru was toning his guitar.

Amu pressed a button and spoke into the microphone, "You won't need that."

Yoru jumped and then set his guitar down in defeat, though he didn't put up a fight. Amu picked up the score and walked into the recording studio.

"I hate this song." Yoru stated.

"I can get someone else to sing it." Amu stated rudely, but it changed Yoru's attitude instantly. Rage built up in Amu because she realized how much Yoru didn't care about music.

A pre-recorded melody filled the room.

"Just listen through and see where your lyrics would fit." Amu said as they sat down and listened.

When it was finished Amu stood up and spoke into the microphone that was recording them, "Take one, without Miki and Yoru's first attempt."

Amu turned to Yoru, "If you can sing then do, but if you can't, try to hum."

Amu restarted the music from a button near her, but she didn't wait a couple bars to sing; she started with the music, _"Do you know how it hurts, when a fairytale burns?" _Amu sang gently as chimes rang and then a piano started, _"Love is a refugee - Ain't that absurd?" _

"_You know how it feels," _Yoru joined in to repeat this line, but that was all he was suppose to do as Amu continued_, "When starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey - This is my independence day." _She added power to the last five words of her verse._"She said she'd never love again because he broke her heart," _Yoru rapped his verses well and in time, _"And now she's blaming him, but he told her from the start that what they had was special, but it ain't really love."_

"_Although he gave her everything, she never had his heart." _Yoru stumbled a little as he realized the song was meant for him, but he regained composure, _"But that's all that she needs, so what's tearing her apart?"_

"_'Cause loving him is hard, but that's all she really wants." _Yoru took a breath, _"She treats him like a king and he treats her like a queen, but when he don't come home; he don't tell her where he's been, but she already knows -"_

"_He got lipstick in his clothes, it's the message in his phone, and the smell of his cologne," _Yoru didn't understand why Amu felt the need to write this song, but he continued messily_, "But she don't say a tone or even moan; she don't stress, fight or fuss, she just keeps it to her own.""When she cries, she dries her eyes," _Amu stared to 'ah-ah' in the background, _"She never lied in her life, so his lies sound like knives every night. In the morning she's all right 'Cause she don't wanna fight, But tonight she'll be gone forever." "Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?"_ Amu didn't wait until Yoru had finished singing because as he sung 'forever', she had already started_. "Love is a refugee, ain't that absurd?"_

"_You know how it feels when starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey," _Amu took a breath; _"This is my independence day."_

Instruments filled the space in the song and Amu looked over at Yoru. Yoru was bobbing along to the song clearly enjoying himself and Amu wanted to take back what she thought about his feelings towards music. _"He said he'd never love again, 'cause he don't want the pain of having someone special do that shit to him again," _Yoru entered right on cue and for this verse he seemed to put more emotion into it. Amu started thinking about Miki's role as Yoru continued_, "And though it ain't his fault there ain't no-one else to blamefor all those sunny days, when all you see is rain."_

"_All you got are memories, but that just ain't the same." _This line was sung the strongest so far and the instruments cut out.

"_'Cause the woman that he loved must have simply gone away," _Yoru backed off for this lyric and Amu made note, _"And everyday he wakes up feeling like he's up in chains, and now her sweetest touch is like a shot to his brain and this is just a shame, 'cause she don't say a thing, except to break his heart like she's in a wicked game that he ain't trying to play, but he's stuck trying to win 'cause he's stuck loving someonewho just ain't in love with him.""But he's in love with her and this is where it hurts," _He took a breath, _"No but she don't give a damn or even know his worth, she treats him like he's dirt that she can throw away, but he ain't going away 'cause today's gonna be the day."_

No one noticed someone had entered the recording portion of the room until the girl was standing in front of Yoru with a microphone in her hands."_Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?" _Miki sang with power directly at Yoru, and he stepped back in surprise, _"Love is a refugee, ain't that absurd?" _It felt like Miki was actually asking Yoru.

"_You know how it feels when starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey," _Miki looked away as she finished her lyric, _"This is my independence day." _She looked at Amu with close to pure hatred in her eyes._"So forgive me but I'm gone now, 'cause I'm free and I'm never coming home now," _Yoru stepped back up to the microphone and started singing in time. Amu started singing little 'oh' and 'ah' in the background, _"I'll find hope in forever 'cause I'm thrown now and I'm flying and I ain't gonna go down."_

"_I used to think we were magic but slow down you didn't know what you had when you had it," _Yoru glanced towards Miki who had moved to stand near Amu, _"And now you realise that it's gone like magic and I guess you really want me back, right?"_

"_Well, forget it." _Yoru looked away from Miki.

"_Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?" _Miki sang with passion, _"Love is a refugee, ain't that absurd?"_

"_You know how it feels when starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey,"_ Miki took a breath, but Yoru finished her line, _"This is my independence day.""Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?" _Miki jumped back in with Amu repeating some lines in the background, _"Love is a refugee, ain't that absurd?"_

"_You know how it feels when starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey," _Miki finished with strength_, "This is my independence day."_

Miki stepped out of the room as quickly as she came, but Yoru followed right after her. Amu, wanted to follow, but she knew better as she ejected the recording and, walked to the musical director's office. She gave the recording to the secretary and then left the office. She was half way back to the studio when she phone buzzed.

She pulled out the phone and looked at the text message her mother sent her.

It read; _Hun, come quick, i have news! _

Amu was in the studio and worried about what the message meant, but she gathered her things and quickly left without thinking twice about Miki and Yoru.

She jumped into Ikuto's car and sped to her mother's house.

When she was parked and walking up to the house, she realized that she didn't know who was going to be in the house. It really worried her, but then she remembered what happened this morning and slammed her hand to her forehead. She was screwed.

"Mom." Amu called into the house.

A dog barked, but no dog appeared.

"In the backyard, honey." She heard her mom's voice.

Amu carefully walked through the kitchen to the backdoor and stepped outside. The sun blinded her for a moment, but as her eyes refocused she saw who was sitting with her parents.

There were some people who could very well destroy her step-father's whole point of sending her to Japan.

Reporters.

"So much for laying low." Amu growled to her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Evidence

**Here is the next chapter! Mwhahahaha . . . :P**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews from. . .**

**_RandomDalmatian326_, _Animefreaksrock96_, _Chaotic Luna_, _Kitty.0_, and _Tina Meng_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Utau was sitting in class listening to her teacher drone on and on about . . . Actually she wasn't sure what he was teaching because she was staring on the window to her left. If she stared across the courtyard then she could see into Ikuto's class and right at Ikuto.<p>

Ikuto was looking across at Utau with panic, from what she could tell, written all over his face. When their eyes met Ikuto gestured for them to meet. Utau nodded and raised her hand.

"Yes, Utau?" The teacher seemed to brighten.

"May I go to the bathroom?" She asked. The teacher nodded with disappointment because he thought Utau was joining the class discussion for once, but she didn't.

Utau ran out of the class faster than she ever had and Rima, who was sitting in the back row, looked at her with confusion, but Utau didn't see the look as she shut the door behind her.

Utau met Ikuto in the parking lot.

"I thought you weren't going to invite her." Ikuto exclaimed with panic.

"Invite who?" Utau asked.

"Amu." Ikuto growled.

Utau thought for a moment and then looked at Ikuto, "How do you know I did?"

Ikuto passed her his phone, but she tried to refuse, "I don't want to read your conversations with Carmen."

Ikuto told her it wasn't bad and urged she looked at the phone. She took the phone and read the text messages. The colour on her face drained.

"Well, I didn't invite her here." Utau stated, "Her mom must have and besides, even if I did, do you think she would be here so fast?"

Utau covered up easily because Carmen didn't tell Ikuto where she saw Amu. Ikuto agreed and then relaxed. They walked back to their classes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amu was sitting beside her mom and across from a reporter and two other people. They had apparently been in America and they told Amu that the killer of her dad and sister was capture, but as soon as they said that, Amu knew they were lying about where they came from because the public didn't know about her sister's death. She murmured something about her sister before she came to Japan, but no one in the crowd heard then and she knew it.<p>

"Who told you I was here?" Amu demanded.

"Well, first it was a man in America, and then another girl called to inform us and she was from Japan, apparently there was another woman that called, but she didn't call our company." The reporter stated.

Amu turned to her mom, "Why did you let them in?"

"I didn't have a choice Amu." Her mother shuddered and then looked at her fiancé and then back at Amu, "And besides our wedding is going to be moved to next Saturday."

"That's in five days." Amu exclaimed and then sighed.

She turned to the reporters and thought about what the reporter said. She wasn't sure who the man was, but she was certain the girl who told them was Carmen.

"I have to go." Amu stated.

"Wait, we have questions." One of the people with the reporter urged.

"I can't handle that right know." Amu got up and left.

Amu raced out of the house and got into Ikuto's car. She wasn't sure how long she had been at her mom's house, but she was sure it was too long. She was sure that everyone was still at school, until Amu drove up to Utau's house. There were three cars parked in the drive, when there were usually two.

Amu pulled up to the drive way and parked. When she stepped out of her car, she realized that only one of the cars looked familiar. The other two Amu was positive she had never seen before. Amu pulled out her phone and called Utau. After two rings Utau picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ She asked while laughing about something going on near her.

"Hi, were you expecting anyone?" Amu asked.

_"What do you mean?"_ Utau got serious fast and then it sounded like she was walking away.

"There are two cars here that I don't recognize." Amu stated as she walked along the side of the house.

_"Well, Saaya hasn't been to school yet."_ Utau said.

"What does she drive?" Amu asked quickly.

_"A black Honda."_ Utau answered. Amu relaxed and walked back to the front of the house.

"Okay, one of them is hers." Amu started walking up to the front door.

_"But there is still one more right."_ Utau clarified.

"Well, there are actually three cars, but one is mine from America, and one is Saaya's. So I won't worry about the . . ." Amu was caught off and her phone dropped the ground with a crack.

_"Amu?"_ Utau called.

_"Amu!"_ Utau exclaimed and then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Utau ran back to her friends who were sitting in the parking lot waiting for her to return.<p>

"Let's go to my house, okay?" Utau urged.

Everyone agreed with confusion, but they weren't going to refuse. Everyone, meaning Nadeshiko, and Rima, hopped into her car and then they rushed over to her house.

When they pulled up to the house, there was nothing, off besides to two abandoned cars; Ikuto's and Utau assumed the other was Amu's. Utau threw her car in park, but didn't bother turning it off as she leaped out. She ran to her porch and picked up Amu's phone. It wasn't badly damaged and by the sound of the ring, it still worked.

The phone rang once more, before Utau picked it up.

"Hello?" She spoke.

_"Sorry, I must have the wrong number."_ The man spoke urgently.

"No!" Utau called quickly, "Wait, whose phone is this?"

_"Amu Hinamori."_ The man spoke.

"Yeah, I'll the girl she is staying with; you are her dad, right?" Utau asked.

The man told her she was right and then Utau explained what happened. In turn the man told Utau what happened. A man and two women told the media that they knew where Amu was and the media company they told was connected to the suspected murder of Amu's parents. The man thanked Utau and told her not to get involved, but he hung up before Utau could protest.

Utau raced back to her car and pulled out of her driveway. She explained what had happened and then explained that she was going to visit Amu's parents to figure out if they knew anything.

Utau's phone rang as she pulled up to Amu's mom's house. Utau parked, turned off the car and answered her phone.

"Yes?" She answered.

_"Where is Erin with my car keys?_" Ikuto growled.

Utau froze half way to the front door.

"Um . . . have you tried Saaya?" Utau suggested.

_"I can't get a hold of her."_ Ikuto stated with less anger.

Utau started to think and connect some dots. Saaya wasn't happy to hear that Amu was coming back, Amu saw Saaya's car (she could only guess it was the right car) before she was kidnapped, and two woman told the media they knew where Amu was. One of them was Saaya and the other was probably Cameron. However, Utau tried not to point fingers, even if the evidence added up.

_"Utau?"_ Her brother called through the phone.

"Ikuto." Utau swallowed, "I have something to tell you, can you meet me at mom's house. I'll be there after I drop off Nadeshiko, and Rima."

Ikuto agreed with confusion, but he let it slide as Utau hung up and continued to the front door.

She called to her friends as they got of the car.

"What are we doing here?" They asked together with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Murder

**It's short, but done :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I have to tell Midori what happened." Utau said as she marched towards the front door.<p>

Utau didn't get a chance to knock on the door because Midori opened it with tears in her eyes and two men holding her arms and a woman further behind, she appeared to be the ring leader.

"Utau?" Midori exclaimed and then the men dropped her arms.

"Midori," Utau gestured for her to come closer, "Amu's been kidnapped."

"So it's true then." Midori walked to Utau and then hugged her.

"These people are part of a group that thinks it's their mission to kill raising stars that they don't approve of. Amu wasn't where she was supposed to be when the bomb went off." Midori whispered rapidly.

They still hugged and Utau responded, "What are they doing to you?"

Midori let go of Utau and smiled sadly as she whispered, "Going to see Amu."

The men grabbed her arms and pulled her to their car. Utau watched helplessly as they drove away and it pained her to know she couldn't do anything.

Utau walked into the house; she wasn't sure what made her want go in, but her instincts told her to go inside. As she wandered around inside she found nothing, or no one. She found it odd because she remembered visiting and Midori had a dog. Then she thought of Midori's fiancé; where as he?

Suddenly, she heard a scraping sound and then a bark followed shortly after, but it was a panicked bark. Utau ran to the back door and was horrified at what she saw.

The dog was barking wildly at Midori's fiancé, who was lying unconscious on the deck. Utau threw open the door and rushed to his side. She starts to shake him when she noticed what condition he really was in.

First, the smell of metal drowned her senses, and then when she looked at her hands they were red. When she looked down she saw blood surrounding him. Utau swallowed and tried to grasp some sanity that was lingering in her mind.

She pulled out her phone and dialled the ambulance.

_"Hello, what's your emergency?"_ The woman stated.

"He," Utau gasped trying desperately to calm down, "He's bleeding."

The woman became serious,_ "What is your location?"_

"I." Utau started to hyperventilate, "I don't know." She finally choked out.

The woman was typing feverously on her keyboard to bring up satellite location on her screen.

_"Miss,"_ She called for Utau's attention, "_I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."_

Utau wasn't thinking straight, "I don't know." She cried, "I don't know."

_"Okay, an ambulance is on its way."_ The woman said softly, _"Would you like me to stay on the line?"_

Utau didn't say anything as she gasped.

"_I'll hang up once the ambulance gets there."_ The woman decided.

The dog stopped barking and began to whine. Utau, meanwhile, was leaning against the house staring at the body that could or couldn't be alive.

Sirens were heard and when paramedics came into the house so did Nadeshiko and Rima. Utau managed to get their attention. The paramedics pulled the body on to a stretcher and then lifted a black bag over his face and body.

"Aren't you going to see if his alive?" Utau begged.

Nadeshiko and Rima stared at Utau hopelessly.

The paramedics didn't listen to her as they lift him away to the ambulance.

"He could still be alive." Utau screamed.

"No, Utau." Nadeshiko put her arms around Utau, "He couldn't."

"But." Utau sobbed. Rima joined the hug, but they were soon separated by the paramedics and a police officer.

"We need to look her over and then you will all be questioned down at the station." The paramedic stated.

Utau sobered up immediately, "I have to get home." She spoke immediately.

The police officer shook her head, "Sorry, honey, that will have to wait."

The paramedic helped Utau stand up and then helped her over to a second ambulance as the first one pulled away. It was a quick, but thorough check-up and the only thing they found was that Utau was going through shock. They expected that after what she just saw.

Afterwards, all three girls piled into the same cruiser; even if another one was offered they wanted to be together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an hour or so after the house was empty Ikuto pulled up to the neighbouring house. He walked up to the steps and met his mother who was looked happy.<p>

"Is Utau here?" Ikuto asked.

His mother looked confused, "I haven't seen your sister."

Ikuto sighed and then walked into the house, "She's late, again."

Ikuto sat on the couch and his mother asked, "Why did you take a cab here? Is there something wrong with your car?"

"Erin has my car, and I can't get in touch with her." Ikuto growled.

Souko smiled at her son.

Suddenly the phone rang. It sounded eerie, almost like it was carrying an evil omen. Souko and Ikuto looked at the phone; this was the first time she hesitated to pick up the phone as she slowly walked over. Something was off and she wasn't afraid to admit she was terrified to know what it was.

She finally got to the phone and picked it up.

"H-hello." she answered.

She didn't bother turning away from Ikuto as a rush of emotions flew across her face. First relief, but it only last a second, then terror; it lasted the longest, but finally sorrow and the tears fell like waterworks as she dropped phone as she fell to her knees.

"Mom." Ikuto called as he rushed over to pick up the phone and comfort his mother.

_"Ikuto."_ Someone said through the phone.

"Yes?" Ikuto said.

_"My car is in Midori's driveway, I have permission for you to take it and the keys should be in it. Can you come pick me up?"_ Utau asked.

"But mom," Ikuto started.

_"I explained to mom what happened, but we need your help."_ Utau urged.

The line went dead and Ikuto looked at his mother. She told him to go help his sister, but he hesitated. Finally, he did leave, but not before calling his dad.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! <strong>

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Torture

**Here it is! Chapter 12!**

**I got some reviews from readers I haven't seen in awhile and some I've never seen! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto wandered over to Midori's house and got into Utau's car, after clearing things up with lingering officers. That's when Ikuto really started to notice things going on around him. There were a few officers taking pictures, some taking notes, and some discussing about the situation. However, Ikuto was only thinking about what happened because he had no idea.<p>

Ikuto drove at a reasonable speed to the station downtown. Ikuto passed the coffee shop where Erin worked, but he couldn't help but glance at the recording studio across the street. Ikuto looked at the clock and then decided to pull over into a parking lot. He got out and walked over to the coffee shop first.

He walked in and looked around; no one was there that looked familiar. Ikuto walked up to the counter and asked to speak to the manager.

"Yes?" The manager asked.

"Has Erin been here today?" Ikuto asked.

The manager looked confused, but looked at his time sheet anyways, "No, and we don't have an employee here named Erin."

Ikuto looked at the man stunned, "Are you sure?"

The manager showed Ikuto the clip board and sure enough there was no Erin. Ikuto growled under his breath and then thanked the man.

When Ikuto walked outside he noticed a girl that looked similar to the girl that was sitting with Erin when he picked her up at the coffee shop. Ikuto ran across the street ignoring the honks he received. She was talking to a boy and Ikuto was about to call to her, but then he heard what they were talking about.

"She what?" The girl with blue hair looked alarmed, "Are they going to do anything to her?"

"Hopefully, nope." The boy responded, but the girl looked like she could break down, "its okay, Miki."

"How can it be okay?" Miki exclaimed, "Amu was helping us and now she's kidnapped!"

Ikuto stood where he was completely still.

"What?" Ikuto finally said. Miki turned around and it only took her a second to recognize him; she swallowed, "Crap."

Yoru asked her what was wrong, but she told him she would explain later.

"Amu has been kidnapped while she was visiting her friends . . . I think the name was Utau?" Miki told him.

He thanked her and spun on his heel as he raced back to Utau's car. As he ran away Miki explained the whole situation to Yoru. He was confused afterward, but chose not to pry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amu was sitting on a cold and damp floor. She glared at the people before her and then looked to the one person she thought she could trust.<p>

"Do you know who these people are?" Amu asked her with a growl.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" She responded with a sick smile, "They said they would get rid of you."

"I thought we were friends?" Amu begged.

"Only because I over heard you telling you're friends you were leaving." she smiled.

Two men came and escorted the girl out of the cell. Amu, on the other hand, stood up and grabbed the bars and screamed after the girl.

"Saaya!" Amu called, "These people killed my father and my sister."

Saaya stopped, but then the men started to push her and Amu continued, "They are known and wanted in America as the group that kills singers and raising stars."

Saaya looked back at Amu with disbelief in her features, but there was also some fear.

"So you know of us?" A woman appeared in front of Amu's cell.

Amu spit at her feet and then backed away from the bars.

The woman smiled, "Don't worry we won't kill you."

Amu stared at the woman with disbelief and then snorted, "So, you're going to torture me?"

"Precisely." The woman smiled as she unlocked the door.

Amu froze where she was as the woman handcuffed her hands. Amu came alive at the right moment; the cell door was open and the woman was leaning down the undo the rope the held Amu in her cell when the door was open. She heard the click of the mechanism unlocking and then Amu struck. She kicked her leg out and caught the woman as she was standing up. The woman's head collided with Amu's leg. There was a loud cracking sound, but it wasn't the woman's head.

As Amu tried to take a step forward she came down on her leg that kicked the woman. Amu gasped and then screamed as if someone was pouring boiling wax on her. She had broken her leg.

She turned to the woman who was smirking above her and she tapped her head, "Hun, I have broken my skull so many times that they had to replace some parts with metal."

Amu gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. The pain started to ease away, but then the woman stepped on her leg. Amu let out another howl.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saaya was sitting in the main lounge of the building that Amu was being kept in. Suddenly a scream filled the room and the men smirked. Saaya paled and looked around. She realized what position she put herself in and Amu in. These men weren't relaxing; they were guarding Saaya because now she knew where they hid.<p>

Saaya suddenly stood up to see if they were paying attention. They weren't. Saaya walked to the door and glanced back, they still weren't paying attention. Another screamed ripped through the room and then the men inched towards the door that led to the cells. Saaya threw the door open and raced outside to her car.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she quickly looked over her car to find all the tires flat and something was leaking rapidly from the bottom. Saaya looked back at the building; no one was chasing her and so she went over to the other vehicles.

Saaya heard a commotion behind her and didn't have time to look over the vehicle as she jumped in and started the ignition. She squealed away and only thought of one thing. She had to tell Utau.

* * *

><p>Back at the police station, Utau, Nadeshiko, and Rima were waiting for Ikuto; when they heard the police radio buzz in with an emergency.<p>

_"There's been an explosion."_ An officer called in.

_"Looks like a car bomb; from where we stand we can see a body."_ Another officer announced.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, sorry!<strong>

**There you have it!**

**What did you think?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. Hatred

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for your reviews and patience! :P (Some of you may be thinking 'I wasn't patient at all' :P)**

**Enjoy Chapter 13~**

* * *

><p>Just as Ikuto got into the car, he heard sirens. Ikuto was itching to follow them, but he knew he had to get his sister. They whizzed by him and then Ikuto saw them turn down an alley he didn't know existed. Ikuto pulled the car into Drive and was about to pull away from the parking lot when his back door opened and a cold piece of metal touched his temple.<p>

He swallowed and looked into his rear view mirror. A man that looked determined to do whatever he had to do. Moments past and Ikuto didn't move a muscle, but the man pushing the gun harder into Ikuto's temple.

"Drive." He commanded.

Ikuto hoped that Utau would figure another way to get help for herself, Amu and him; if she figured out what might have happened to him.

Ikuto pulled out of the parking lot and followed the man's direction so accurately that the man pulled the gun away from his head and relaxed in his back seat.

He started to talk.

"Because I'm probably going to kill you with your little rock star girlfriend." He looked out the tinted glass window with pride. "I think I can tell you what's going on."

Ikuto glanced back and noticed the man didn't have his seat belt on, but the man only thought Ikuto was interested in hearing the details.

"It started with an all-girl band." The man stated, "They were influencing everyone and everything. They had a tattoo and then everyone got tattoos. My partner and I own a little bakery down the street from their recording studio and one day they waltzed in to try our food. At first, we were excited because it could mean more business for us, but then they complained. They didn't like our staff, our little store, and most of all they hated our food."

"It was in the paper and soon we lost all our business and we became bankrupt." The man sighed, "But, we found another man who had experienced the same sort of thing. Our hate grew, my sister, who was also my partner, became . . . Different, I guess is the word."

"She was gone at late hours of the night and she would come back with money. I found out later that she was stealing from celebrities' houses. We thought it was hilarious, but then she tried to steal from the wrong house." The man looked out the window with sorrow on his face, but he continued, "It was a trap set by the guards of one of the stars she stole from previously. She had almost all her ribs broken, her skull was shattered, and her pelvis bone was nearly pulverized."

"Did she die?" Ikuto had the nerve to ask.

The man didn't mind the question, "Yeah, but she was never the same . . . Well, she was never remember why she hated things, she just did. She didn't remember the bakery, just the stars who hated it. But what changed the most was her mental stability. She thinks someone is telling her to do these things. She has dreams and she thinks she has to relive them."

"So why don't you get her help?" Ikuto asked as a distraction as he pulled on his own seat belt.

"We tried that. After the surgery for her metal pelvis and ribs and part of her skull, the other man we teamed up with started to try to intervene." The man squeezed his eyes shut.

"What did she do?" Ikuto asked.

"She killed him." The man breathed, "She threatened me and then she realized her full potential. The dreams that she had to listen to became more violent. However, what made her go crazy was when the car bomb that was supposed to kill Amu killed her father and sister instead."

Ikuto was so interested in the conversation he wasn't paying any attention to how close they were getting to the destination until the man pulled the gun to Ikuto's head and commanded him to pull over. Ikuto did, and he then had to walk. It wasn't a long walk, but in the distance Ikuto could hear the sirens.

They got to a building and then the man shoved Ikuto into the first room. It had a television and a couple couches and chairs. It wasn't the least bit inviting.

A door on the far wall opened and a woman came out with a bloody knife.

"We're almost ready for you, Ikuto." She sang.

Ikuto stared horrified at the knife, and then he whispered, "Where's Amu?"

The women smirked and then didn't answer as she gestured for Ikuto and the man to follow her into another room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Utau was sitting impatiently on the bench waiting for Ikuto, but he never came. She tried calling him once more, but this time instead of going to voice mail, it just shut off after one ring. Utau found it bizarre and then started to think about the situation they were all in.<p>

When Utau told Nadeshiko and Rima that he wasn't picking up, Nadeshiko made a joke that maybe he was captured, too. Utau stared at Nadeshiko and thought that the idea probably wasn't far off.

"That's not a bad idea." Utau sighed.

"I was just joking." Nadeshiko told her, but Utau wasn't listening. Instead, she pulled out her phone and called Cameron.

_"Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hi." Utau mumbled, "Have you seen Ikuto?"

_"Yes."_ Cameron stated with hate and she told Utau the address. Cameron hung up immediately afterwards. Utau stared at her phone and then hissed, "Rude."

Utau turned back to her friends and told them she knew where Ikuto was, but she was just happy to know he hadn't been kidnapped. Rima told them that she called her chauffeur and he was going to be bringing another car for them to use. Utau thanked and thanked Rima until Rima was annoyed.

"Enough, I get it." Rima smiled.

It was too long of a wait until two black cars pulled into the parking lot. Rima led the way as they raced out and got into one of the cars. The man driving the one car they got into got out and passed the keys to Utau. He then got into the second black and they drove off. Utau called a thank-you after them, but then she hopped into the driver's seat and raced off to her destination.

They had to take a long way because the police had the shortest way blocked off. It wasn't to far out of the way, but it was long enough to cause Utau to worry. They drove past Utau's car on the side of the road and Utau nearly freaking out, but Rima and Nadeshiko told her to keep driving.

She did and eventually they got to a building that was run down. They drove past the building and parked down the street. They got out and walked to the building. Nadeshiko walked into the front door and found no one there, but she heard talking from another room and saw a door on the back wall open slightly.

Nadeshiko inched towards the door, when someone said, "Well, look what we have here."

Nadeshiko looked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was the cliffhanger mean? :P<strong>

**Thanks for reading, we are almost at the end, as you can tell!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. Just A Glimpse

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and alerts and to those who have done all three! :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 14! (I was thinking of changing one of the genres to Tragedy . . .Still thinking about it though.)**

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko stared up at a stocky man that looked like he could crush her with one of his hands. She swallowed and slipped her hand into her pocket and quickly found the send button. She sent her pre-written text to Rima, who was waiting in the wings, like they had planned.<p>

Nadeshiko smiled as she laughed awkwardly. The man growled and grabbed her arm to pull her up, but instead he fell down beside her. Rima was standing up with a heavy object in her hand. She released a shaking breath and quietly set down the piece of metal.

"Let's go." Nadeshiko urged as they inched closer to the door.

As they got closer to the door the talking got louder, but that was because the door to a second room was just feet from the door they were trying to enter. The door was open just enough for Rima to slip into and Nadeshiko hid behind a couch watching out for people. She quickly typed up a text to warn Rima, but she didn't send it as she looked back up to watch out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Utau was creepy along the back of the building. It bothered her that Cameron knew of this place and it was nagging at her that Cameron was probably part of this in some twisted way.<p>

There was a heavy steel door. Utau started to walk toward it when it opened slowly. Utau, in a panic, got behind the opening door and hoped it didn't open all the way. It didn't luckily, but mumbling followed.

"Why is she here?" A familiar voice viciously asked.

"She's part of the plan." A man replied, "Now hurry up so we get the second floor ready for her."

The girl sighed with frustration and followed the man around the corner and Utau watched them from around the edge of the door. It was Cameron and another man. Utau growled after them before slipping into the open door. Immediately in front of her was two sets of stairs, one going up and another going down, but directly in front of her was a door.

She could hear Cameron and her partner coming back towards the door. Panic swept through Utau as she hurriedly stepped into the shadows of the stairs going down towards the basement. It was dark, but she could see Cameron and the other man carrying pieces of wood and metal up the stairs.

Utau was about to follow them up when two small hands covered her mouth and then someone whispered, "Don't you dare blow our cover, Utau."

For a split second Utau was about to die of a heart attack, but then her brain recognized the voice belonged to Rima. Utau nodded and sighed rigidly. The girls went to the basement. Cells lined the walls.

"Was Amu down here?" Utau asked.

"Yes, but then Nadeshiko sent me a text to warn me of a man approaching and then they dragged her out of the cell I was beside." Rima told her.

"It would have blown our cover if she wasn't there when they came looking." Rima tried to reason with herself.

Utau nodded, "Now we need to figure out what is going on with Cameron."

"Cameron?" Rima asked, "Ikuto's 'girlfriend'?"

Utau nodded as she contemplated sending Nadeshiko a text. She chose to send her a brief text telling her not to worry and they were fine. She didn't want to tell her what they were doing in case she was captured too.

* * *

><p>At the same time this was all going on, Ikuto was sitting in a conference type room staring at Amu's mother who was tied to a chair with tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Midori." Ikuto said shakily.

She glanced at him helplessly, but said nothing.

"What are we doing here?" Ikuto demanded to know.

"Well, aren't you demanding considering the position you're in." The woman sneered.

"I'm Kristy, or so they tell me." She smiled. "I don't remember much, but I remember hating celebrities."

"I'm not a celebrity." Ikuto countered keeping as level headed as possible.

"Oh, on the contrary." She smirked, "I believe in high school you were quite the star."

"That was high school." Ikuto said with disbelief.

"Which is why I won't kill you." She smiled, "I'll just torture you, not physically though."

She was about to continue explaining what she meant, but then she changed her mind, "Never mind, you'll just have to wait and see."

Minutes passed and then there was a thud. Kristy looked towards the door and then gestured for one of her man to go check it out. More time inched by until Midori's weeping became annoying.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto repeated his previous question.

Kristy looked at him and picked up the blood knife. She slid it across the table, "Use your imagination."

Ikuto looked away and swallowed, he wasn't going to let himself think like that.

"You don't believe me?" Kristy said innocently and then gestured for one of her man to do something.

There was banging from above them. Ikuto looked up as Kristy growled to one of her man, "Go see what there doing and ask them how much longer."

The man scurried away. That was the third man she had sent out and so far none have come back. Ikuto was beginning to wonder if she even noticed.

"Kristy," The first man came in with Nadeshiko, "We found her sneaking around the front of the building."

Kristy looked shocked, she wasn't prepared for this interruption, but she recovered quickly.

"Nadeshiko, it looks like you'll be joining us for the show." She smiled in such a way that Ikuto's stomach twisted with fear.

When the man finished tying her up, she spoke, "What show?" She asked, but it was obvious to anyone there that she was terrified to know the answer.

"You'll see." She smiled.

The third man she sent away came back and stood on the furthest side of the room as he announced what he discovered, "They said they'd be no more than ten minutes."

She smiled a twisted smile and said, "Excellent."

However, Ikuto noticed their was still a man missing. It was the second man; in fact, Ikuto recalled that he left the room after Ikuto asked where Amu was. Ikuto looked behind him and realized that he was tied to his chair like Midori and Nadeshiko. He looked at the frosted glass door and saw a pink hair through the door. The door slowly opened and in fear of seeing what they had done to Amu, Ikuto turned forward quickly and swallowed.

Kristy seemed to notice Ikuto's worries and sneered, "Amu dear, I'm sure my men have informed you of what is going on. Right?"

"Yes." Amu hissed. Ikuto turned his head slightly, but he was still terrified.

Breathing was felt on his ear and then she said, "You sure know how to pick your girlfriends, Ikuto."

A dragging sound was heard and Ikuto whipped around to watch Amu being helped to walk away as she dragged one of her legs behind her. She was gone in the next instant, but Ikuto noticed that her hair was shorter.

The man and Amu were gone again.

Minutes past and then the man how helped Amu out of the room came back in by himself.

"They are ready for you and your guests." He stated.

Kristy smiled, "Perfect timing."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. Treacherous

**It has been 49 days since my last update on this story and I'm extremely sorry for the wait!**

**I was going to re-write some chapters, but I haven't got the time and so the best I could do for now is give you guys a new chapter! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto, Nadeshiko, and Midori all struggled to walk around the building, through the back door, and up the stairs. However, the most challenging part was walking through a pitch black room. Faintly, Ikuto could hear gasping breaths and then the sound of metal on metal. Ikuto tried not to let his imagination run wild.<p>

Once all three guests were seated, a spot light turned on to shine on Kristy. She smirked, "This is the entertainment portion of our day, but first we would like to ask two more guests to join us." She raised her hand towards the door.

Ikuto tried to look back and noticed Utau and Rima walking in. Ikuto paled, "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

"Trying to save Amu." Utau glared hopelessly.

Kristy loaded her gun and then all the attention was back on her. The spot light faded as she started to walk off somewhere. However, after a couple seconds of complete darkness four extremely bright lights shone on to a black and white checker board stage. There was a metal bar running parallel to the ground.

Amu cringed as she tried to get used to the light burning her eyes, but she never could get used to it. She heard gasps from the audience. She struggled to smile, but her hands were feeling numb as the handcuffs pressed against her wrists and held most of Amu's weigh because her handcuffs were attached to the metal bar above her.

"Sing." A voice demanded.

Amu coughed, "What?"

"Sing." The voice screamed, but when Amu didn't a bullet was launched into the stage right by Amu's feet.

She screamed, and then someone tried to call out to her but they were cut off by something.

"Sing." The person stepped closer to the stage.

"I won't sing until I see my friends." Amu tried to bargain.

"How about you sing and then your friends will stay safe?" The person asked with sarcasm.

Amu swallowed, but before she could open her mouth a shot rang through the air. The next thing that happened was Amu's vocal chords straining to scream as loud as she has ever screamed because the pain that ripped through her right arm was unbearable. There was the frantic scrapping of chairs, but no one came to her aid.

The next thing out of Amu's mouth as a broken melody, _"__You should've been there,Should've burst through the door, with that 'baby I'm right here' smile, and it would've felt like, A million little shining stars had just aligned, and I would've been so happy." _

Amu tried the best she could to sing, but it was difficult, _"Christmas lights glisten,I've got my eye on the door, Just waiting for you to walk in, But the time is ticking,People ask me how I've been As I comb back through my memory, How you said you'd be here, You said you'd be here."_

The pain in Amu's arm over took the pain in her leg as she cringed, but sang on, _"And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick, with no one to impress, and they're all laughing, as I'm looking around the room, but there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew."_

Amu took a deep breath and calmed down, _"And the hours pass by, Now I just want to be alone, But your close friends always seem to know When there's something really wrong,So they follow me down the hall, And there in the bathroom, I try not to fall apart, And the sinking feeling starts, As I say hopelessly, "He said he'd be here.""_

Tears started to shine in the light as they ran down her face, it was too painful, no matter how hard she breathed the pain became worse, _"And it was like slow motion, Standing there in my party dress, In red lipstick, With no one to impress, And they're all laughing, And asking me about you, But there's one thing missing, And that was the moment I knew." _Amu took a shaking breath, _"What do you say When tears are streaming down your face In front of everyone you know? And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show?"_

There wasn't a long pause before she continued, _"You should've been here. And I would've been so happy."_Amu was gasping between every word, trying to stay conscious. _"And it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick, with no one to impress, and they're all standing around me singing "Happy birthday to you", but there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew.""Ooh, I knew." _Amu's voice faded, but she struggled to continue_, "You call me later, and say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it," And I say, "I'm sorry too," And that was the moment I knew."_

The song ended and Amu slumped further to the ground, pulling at the bullet wound. She cringed, but her exhaustion was too much. She was about to pass out when the voice spoke up.

"See you're not that good, so why was everyone so in love with you." The voice sneered.

Amu huffed in response.

"As a reward I will show you someone who is watching." The voice stated happily as the spot light pointed to her.

Amu felt the bile come into the mouth at her disgust; it was Carmen. There was a shocked gasp for a couple people in the captive audience.

"I'm not the one who I'm going to show you, It's" She spoke slow and then sauntered over to a chair. She circled the chair with the spotlight on her like a lion circling its prey. Finally, the spotlight shone directly on the captive. It was Ikuto.

Amu was wide awake and her nerves became live wires. He was here. She knew she saw him down in the room, but she wasn't sure if he came up here. But he was looking at her in this condition. They stared at each other until Carmen, in a jealous rage, shot at Amu, again. She only narrowly missed the singer's head; instead the bullet went between her right arm and her right ear. However, the bullet caught the edge of her ear. Amu cringed.

Carmen smirked and then turned her attention to Ikuto. Carmen got too close to Ikuto, for Amu's liking, but there was nothing she could do.

"Sing, Amu." Another voice commanded.

Amu bit back her tears and opened her dry and tired mouth, "_Put your lips close to mine As long as they don't touch Out of focus, eye to eye."_

Amu still managed to be soft with her voice. Her song was describing what Carmen was doing to Ikuto.

"_Till the gravity's too," _Amu sharply looked away, "_much."_

Amu continued without looking back at Ikuto, _"And I'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands and I'd be smart to walk away but you're quick sand.""This slope is Treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is Treacherous. And I, I, I like it." _Amu glanced back at Carmen and Ikuto, to see them heavily making out. Or, Carmen forcing herself onto a hopeless Ikuto.

"_I can't decide if it's a choice, Getting swept away I hear the sound of my own voice Asking you to stay And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along_ _Forever going with the flow but you're friction." _Amu's voice cracked because it was so dry._ "This slope is Treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is Treacherous. I, I, I like it."_She took a ragged breath before continuing. _"Two headlights shine through the sleepless night And I will get you get you alone Your name has echoed through my mind And I just think you should think you should know That nothing safe is worth the drive And I will follow you follow you home, follow you follow you home.""This hope is Treacherous. This day dream is dangerous._ _This hope is Treacherous. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I." _Amu looked away from Ikuto and looked into the darkness wandering who else was here.

"_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night, And I will get you get you alone, Your name has echoed through my mind, And I just think you should think you should know, That nothing safe is worth the drive, And I will follow you follow you homeI'll follow you follow you home, I'll follow you follow you home, I'll follow you follow you home, This slope is Treacherous." _Amu lightly coughed.

"_I, I, I like it." _Amu slowly finished, and then after a couple seconds of silence she coughed and wheezed.

"That isn't the song I was looking for." A familiar voice screeched, as a hand reached into the light and pulled the gun away from Carmen.

"Those songs showed no apology for what you did to me." The voice was familiar but Amu couldn't put her finger on it probably because of the loss of blood.

Half of the lights turned on and an impatient person was standing there, pointing the gin straight at Amu, "Do you have any idea what you put me through!?"

The tears could fall fast enough out of Amu's eyes. How could the person she trusted the most over the years be point a gun at her and threatening to end her life?

Amu wasn't the only one who was shocked as everyone looked on with muffled gasps.

* * *

><p><strong>The two songs used in this chapter are;<strong>

_**The Moment I knew, and**_

_**Treacherous; both by Taylor Swift**_

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**This story is almost done . . . :P**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	16. Only The Half Of It

**Sorry for the wait! **

**And to top it off its a really short chapter! o.O**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"What did I possibly do to you?" Amu cried. Her heart was more broken than any boy could have ever made it.<p>

"You took away my family!" The woman sneered.

"But I'm still here." Amu shouted at her and there was no pain in her limbs that equalled the pain in her heart.

"You were supposed to be in the car." The woman growled, "Why weren't you?"

"Y-You tried to kill me." Amu whispered looking at the ground. Rage overwhelmed her body; she put both feet flat on the floor and pulled against the handcuffs. "You're my MOM!" Amu screamed.

"Not Biological." Midori glared at her. "You were from Tsumugu's first marriage. Ami was my first and only daughter."

Amu stared at her with horror. Midori rolled her eyes, "You must have known. A Family of brunettes and one pink-haired girl, does that really make sense?"

"I was hoping there were some genes, or something." Amu whispered feeling the pain in her leg and arm as she eased back.

"But why did you want to kill her?" Someone in the dark piped up.

"Because as she became older Tsumugu gave her more attention than Ami." Midori looked disgusted. "And then when we divorce you chose to stay with me. It was like you were trying to mock me."

"But . . ." Amu tried to say.

"On the T.V. it was always you and Tsumugu and Ami was in the background." Midori was about to continue on.

"So you are going off of what you see on the T.V.?" Amu growled.

"Yes, we always do." Kristy added.

"What does the T.V. show you about the celebrity?" Amu challenged.

"How they live." Kristy answered simple.

"Not even close." Amu spat and then closed her eyes.

"Amu." Ikuto called worriedly, but Amu shook her head.

She opened her mouth, _"__You saw me on a television, Setting fire to all the buildings. Yeah I guess you saw me stealing, But you've no idea what I've been needing. Talk about when we were children; Not the kinda kid that you believe in, You saw me on a television. Saw me on a television."_

Amu glared at both Midori and Kristy, _"That's just the half of it, Yeah you saw the half of it. This is the life I live And that's just the half of it."_

Amu started to see stars and the pain in her body was getting to be unbearable as she gasped, _"You saw me on a television. Hanging on my dirty linen, You're entitled to your own opinion. Said you shake your head in my decision I guess the kinda songs that I been singing Make it seem as if I'm always winning. But you saw me on a television; Yeah you saw on a television."_

Amu tried to look at Kristy and Midori, but her head was getting to be too heavy, _"But that's just the half of it You saw the half of it, yeah. This is the life I live, And that's just the half of it."_

Amu gave up and sang to the ground, _"Oh you know me; I'm the life of the party. Beautiful people surround me, Everybody falling in love, Oh you know me, everybody knows that I'm crazy. Sticks and stones, they never break me And I'm the type that don't give a fuck."_

Amu was straining to pay attention in song, but she was fading quickly, _"And that's just the half of it You saw the half of it Yeah this the life I live And that's just the half of it."_

Amu lost consciousness for a split second before collecting herself, "_Yeah you saw the half of it And this is the life I live You saw the half of it Only the half of it, hey, no…"_

Amu sighed the last line and then slumped against her restraints. _"You saw me on a television; Saw me on a television."_

She heard her name being called many times, but she could respond.

Chairs were scraping frantically across the floor and finally, Ikuto managed to get the ropes around his wrists loose. He didn't think of a plan, he just acted. He shoved Cameron off of him and then ran over to Midori. He ripped the gun up of her hands and threw it across the room.

"What is your problem?" Ikuto was fuming with rage.

"She took away my family." Midori whispered, as she watched Amu over Ikuto's shoulder.

"That was your own actions." Ikuto informed her.

Midori looked at Ikuto for the first time, "No." She said with a crazed twist to her voice. "It was Kristy."

"Only because the voice told me to." Kristy started rubbing her hands. Ikuto looked at Midori and noticed the evil glint in her eyes.

"You made her do these things." Ikuto exclaimed.

"It was the voices you heard her." Midori smirked.

"But you were the one who told her these things in her sleep, so she thought they were voices." Ikuto assumed, but by the look on Midori's face he could tell he was right.

The man who had driven Ikuto to the building rushed over and pulled Kristy away from Midori, but not before shoving her to the ground. The man looked at Ikuto and then threw him a cell phone, "Better hurry, before that girl dies."

Ikuto snatched the phone away with blind panic and clumsily dialled for the police and ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short!<strong>

**Hopefully Tomorrow!**

**. . .It's almost done. . .**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	17. Everything Is Black

**HAPPY NEW YEAR . . . well not yet, but soon . . . Depending on where you live, I suppose. **

**This is the shortest chapter EVER 575 words . . . Ops!**

**Hopefully Ch. 18 will be done soon :) . . . what am I saying it WILL be :P**

**Enjoy this dark chapter~**

* * *

><p>Black. Everything was black.<p>

"Ikuto." Utau called as she glanced around the house which was also covered in black. Their mother was taking this whole mourning thing way out of proportion in Utau's mind. Utau was very upset over the loss of someone so important to her, but she wasn't about to go decorating her whole house black.

Utau looked down at her hands which were covered with black laced gloves as she thought to herself. They, being Ikuto, Utau and their mother, decided it would be best to fold the funeral after the whole commotion of Midori's trial had died down. It was now four months since the shooting and two months since the trial.

A creak in the steps brought Utau's attention back to reality as she started at her brother. He was like his usual self, well usual since the shooting, and that was when he was void of any emotion.

"Let's go to the car." He stated crisply as he brushed by her and out the front door.

Utau was close behind and watched his stiff back as he walk slowly to the car. He opened the door for Utau and she stepped in. Ikuto followed as he sat ridged and stared at Midori's house as they drove by.

No one changed more than Ikuto, but who could blame him. He had two people he cared about ripped away from him and he also played into the hands of the enemy. The enemy being Cameron and her companions. Utau also had two people she cared about ripped away from her, but she tried to save them both.

* * *

><p>The black car pulled into the cemetery and the long black road curved multiple times before they came to a big dark building with many people waiting outside. The car stopped and Utau and Ikuto got out. They scanned the crowd. Many classmates, much more than Ikuto expected, but then he stopped his mother. Utau and Ikuto walked over.<p>

She greeted them with a hug, "It will be okay." She whimpered. Utau smiled sadly at her mother and then walked into the building with her mom.

"Is everyone ready to begin?" The pale man dressed in black asked.

"We are." Souko whispered.

The man nodded and then led Souko, Utau and Ikuto outside where he ushered the group to follow him.

They all gathered around the tomb stone and listened to the minister talk. Then Souko, Ikuto and Utau each took turns saying something they fondly remember. Afterwards anyone would wanted to share a story could.

Eventually, it started to rain. The black coffin was lowered into the dark hole. Each person put a rose into the hole before the hole was covered with a tarp. Unfortunately because of the rain, the hole would have been filled in later. The group slowly dispersed and Ikuto and Utau were left staring at the black tomb stone.

They wished they could take back many things, but knew it was no use. Ikuto walked away first leaving Utau and the rain.

"I'll wait in the car." He said with no emotion. Utau nodded as she bent down to look more closely at the black tomb stone. It read:

_Aruto Tsukiyomi _

_A Beloved Teacher, Friend, _

_And Father_

Utau stood up and looked at the black sky and then back at her father's tomb stone.

"Black," She spoke as she walked back to the car, "Why black?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Read **

**and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	18. A Small Voice

**What did I tell you! Chapter 18 almost an hour after Chapter 17! :P**

**This chapter is just over double of the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Communication is more important than I imagined<em>, Amu thought to herself as she watched the white curtains flow in the breeze. She sat up in the white bed and looked around at the white room. It was sickening.

_If only Midori told me_, Amu thought to herself, _than I would have left long before she felt threatened. _

Amu looked back towards the window and watched the clouds pass by the window lazily. These thoughts continually entered and exited Amu's mind. She had come to terms that her mother - no, Midori - hated her and now all she wished for was for things to have gone differently.

"Communication." Amu whispered as the door opened and a handsome man walked in.

"Did you say something?" He asked looking at Amu cautiously like she was a wild animal. She rolled her eyes and then shook her head.

"Right," The man nodded, "The accident caused you to lose your voice."

Amu looked at out the window with a huff. She wasn't dead and she knew it. However, the thing that bothered her the most was her lack of visitors. According to the doctors she had lost her voice and because of that diagnoses she labelled her doctors as bumbling idiots. She hadn't lost her voice completely, but her vocal cords were severely damaged. She could only talk so loud and if she spoke too loud then her voice would vanish until her vocal cords have rested. She knew this because she tested her theory with the children down the hall.

"I'm going to talk your blood now." The doctor spoke to her like she was a child. Amu wanted to say 'I'm not dumb, I just chose not to speak', but then that would give her away and she was having fun messing with the doctors. So instead she clicked her tongue.

The doctor rolled his eyes, all too familiar with what the sound meant.

"I'm leaving." He said sarcastically.

When he was out the Amu stood up and walked over to the window. What was she supposed to do now that she was cooped up in the hospital? Luckily her window showed her the hospital parking lot and she was able to know if she had any visitors before they came. Unfortunately, today was like any other day. . . No one came.

The sun began to set and the nurses ushered Amu to bed. As she lay in bed wide awake she thought about her situation. Four months ago was 'the accident' and two months ago her moth- Midori went to jail. It surprised Amu at how many people close to her were involved; her manager, her mother, and the musical director from the studio in Japan. They all went to jail for varying lengths, but Midori got the worst of it. Amu was even given a say as to her sentencing. She could choose between the death penalty and life in prison. She chose life in prison.

Amu looked around the room and wondered when she would leave because she was here for a long time as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Amu woke up the next day to find the window shut and the curtains drawn closed. Her white room was now various shades of gray. There was quite murmurs just outside her door. She got out of bed and walked over. She had no machines attached to her so movement was easy, but it added to her curiosity about how long she was going to remain here, not that she minded too much because she had no where else to go. Once her adoptive father heard she couldn't sing anymore he disowned her and dropped her like she was the plague.<p>

She wondered if the doctors were keeping her here out of pity.

Finally, the murmurs quieted and the door opened. Four people dressed in black walked into the room. They stood out like four black dots on clean white sheet of paper.

Amu smiled at them and gestured for the nurse to leave. The nurse glared and then closed the door as she left. Amu sat up and patted the bed in front of her. The four people found room and two sat on the edge of the bed and the other two pulled up white chairs.

"Amu." The first boy spoke loudly and then was promptly smacked.

"She mute, not deaf, you moron." The girl smack him said.

Amu couldn't contain her happiness and laughter, though she had no idea why they were wearing black.

Everyone stared at her with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I'm sorry." Amu whispered through her giggles, "But I'm so happy you guys visited."

"You can speak." Rima smiled and then hugged Amu, but Amu shook her head.

"Only if you listen." Amu smiled at them.

"Haven't Utau or Ikuto visited?" Kukai asked using his normal tone instead of shouting like he had before.

Amu shook her head.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko both told Amu why they may not have visited. She listened carefully as they told her about Aruto and the cancer and then about his death.

"So, they are probably just preoccupied." Nadeshiko said softly.

"Can I visit them?" Amu whispered.

They looked at her with surprise, "You can leave the hospital?"

Amu rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I'm here, but yeah, they told me I could come and go as I please."

They started talking amongst themselves wondering if it was a good idea. Amu opened and closed her mouth. They weren't listening.

"I would need a ride." Amu whispered, no one heard her. It wasn't their choice to make, Amu decided and she wanted to go.

"You aren't listening." Amu whispered again, but still no one heard.

Finally, Amu got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. They noticed her leave, but they didn't stop their discussion. Amu went to the bathroom and put on some black jeans and a pink tank top, followed by a black lace shirt. She put on her black flats and walked out of the room.

When she was in the hall she turned around to look at the discussion growing into an argument. Amu glared at them and slammed her door shut. The bang rattled the wall slightly, but the talking stopped. However, Amu didn't stick around. She walked down the hall and then stopped at the receptionist's desk.

"Yes, Amu?" She asked still looking at her papers.

Amu tapped the desk three times and the friendly woman looked up.

"I'm listening, Hun." She smiled.

"Sometimes I can't be heard with just your ears." Amu smiled, but then continued, "If they ever come to a decision, that I may or may not agree with, and come looking for me please tell them where I am."

"And where will you be?" The woman asked, but Amu was already down the hall. The woman sighed and watched Amu wave.

* * *

><p>Amu walked into the room and sat in a chair. It wasn't long before the room went still and all eyes were on her. The children put down their toys and walked over to sit on her lap, or in the chairs beside her, or at her feet because they wanted to get as close as they could.<p>

"What should I do?" She asked them.

"Sing." They respond. Amu smiles at them and then shakes her head.

"Not today I'm afraid." She tells them.

"That's what you say every day." One girl whines and then ushers her friends away.

Everyone tries to tell her not to go, but she doesn't listen.

"Will you tell us a story then?" A boy asked.

Amu smiled, "Only if you listen."

The group nods urgently and then Amu starts her story. It's her story really, but set in a fairytale way. She tells them about a handsome prince, and a princess. She tells them about the evil bandits. She tells them about the bandits' leader, the princess' evil step-mother. Finally, she comes to the end, but she doesn't know what to say.

"What happens next?" The young girls' urged.

"Um . . ." Amu watches the stars in their eyes, "The princess loses her voice, she is no longer important to many people. She is all alone."

She didn't know when, or even if, but the kids seemed to know she was talking about herself.

"You aren't alone." The girl on Amu's lap beamed, "You have us."

Amu's smile was weak compared their smiles, but she couldn't muster a better smile. Amu started to get up to leave when the girl who originally left asked, "What about the prince?"

Amu looked at her, "He was one of the people that no longer cared about her after she lost her voice."

The girl looked at Amu with disbelief, "But he tried to save her!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Their naïve voices called after her as she left. She was shaking her head trying to erase their voices that told her the prince was in love with the princess. The thought still made her heart flutter, but where was he. Then it dawned on her.<p>

She rushed to her room when the talking had escalated. This time Amu sucked in a lot of air and stepped into the room. They were still arguing about how Ikuto would handle it.

"Enough." Amu boomed.

They fell silent and stared at Amu as she grabbed a pencil and paper.

She wrote; _Take me to Utau and Ikuto._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Read**

**and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	19. Resentment

**Sorry for the wait!**

**This chapter is extremely short, but Chapter 20 will be up momentarily :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ikuto and Utau followed their mother down the hall of their house. They stopped at Aruto's bedroom door. Souko opened the door and then stepped in. She took a deep breath before she leaned down to start putting things away in boxes. Utau saw her mother's hand shaking. Utau crouched down beside her mother and rested her hands on her mother's trembling wrist.<p>

"You don't have to do this now, Mom." Utau told her.

Tears crept down Souko's cheeks, "Thanks, Utau."

Utau stood and left her mom alone. Ikuto left the room shortly after and then he closed the door behind him. They walked out on to lawn and each stared at the grey clouds in their own thoughts.

Ikuto turned to his sister who was mumbling to herself.

"Utau?" Ikuto nudged her gentle to bring her back to reality. She jumped and then stared at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Are you going to go see Amu?" She asked out of no where.

"Is that what you're thinking about?" Ikuto asked her with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course." Utau turned to him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, Dad?" Ikuto stated as if the answer was obvious.

Utau shook her head, "Well, put those thoughts away and think about your life now."

"Amu's not part of it." Ikuto said simply and then turned back towards the road.

Utau looked at him with a look of astonishment, "I know you haven't spent a lot of time with her, but you wouldn't have tried to save her if you didn't like her, right?"

Ikuto stared at her and growled, "Don't you resent her at all?"

"Why?" Utau's surprise kept escalating.

"Because of that situation she forced us into we weren't with our dad when he died." Ikuto exclaimed as he threw his hands up with wild gestures, but both Utau and Ikuto knew that wasn't the truth.

Utau heard a car coming and then turned to see Nadeshiko driving up and when Utau saw the passenger she quickly shook her head at Nadeshiko who seemed to understand perfectly what Utau meant. Nadeshiko slowed, but didn't stop. Amu looked at Utau with confusion, but Utau could only smile. Amu glanced at Ikuto who looked at her with a blank expression before turning back to the house. Utau heard the car sped up and drive away. Utau spun on her heel to finish their conversation before Ikuto disappeared into the house.

"Resent her?" Utau screamed. "Are out of your freaking mind!?"

Ikuto turned and glared at his sister.

"It wasn't her fault, Ikuto." Utau growled, "She didn't know anything about our father and on top of that, it was your choice. Not her choice."

Ikuto opened his mouth to say something, but Utau interrupted him.

"It was YOUR choice to save her, just like it was mine." Utau glared at him before climbing into her car. She was fuming, and a small voice was nagging at her that she shouldn't drive when she was this emotional, but she didn't listen as she pulled of the drive way.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	20. Nightmare

**I'm trying to finish this story before my 2nd semester starts, so be prepared for updates!**

**Chapter 21, will be up in a couple hours, or tomorrow . . . but you definitely won't wait 30 days!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Amu walked into a house and was alone. She wasn't sure where everyone had disappeared to, but suddenly they were gone. Amu wandered into the house that was decorated with black. They were in mourning from the loss of their father, like Nadeshiko had told her. Utau called them here, but where was everyone?<em>

_"Utau?" Amu called into the house._

_A figure appeared at the top of the steps. I hadn't known such resentment was possible, but the burn in his familiar blue eyes was cruel and heart wrenching._

_"What?" He spat._

_Amu was taken back; surely Ikuto didn't hate her for something she had done because she didn't remember anything she could have done._

_"You know it's your fault, right?" He asked with venom dripping from his voice._

_Amu stared at him as if he were an alien, it as her turn to say, "What?"_

_"You heard me." Ikuto sneered down at her, "If I hadn't been with you, trying to save you, in that building then I could have been with my father."_

_Amu let the words wrap about her brain, "Do you regret saving me that much?" Ami whispered, but Ikuto didn't hear her as he descended the stairs. She didn't understand why he had to be so aggressive with his hate._

_"Ikuto, I'm sor-" Amu tried to say, but Ikuto interrupted her._

_"Don't bother when you really aren't sorry at all."_

_"It's not my fault that your father died." Amu decided to fight back._

_Ikuto stared at her and clenched his teeth as he said, "Yes. It. Is."_

_Amu stared at him, completely shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her throat. Her voice was gone. What great timing! Amu thought. Amu frowned._

_"At a loss of words?" Ikuto scoffed._

_Amu looked at him and then pleaded with her eyes for him to give her a chance to explain herself, or change his mind. Ikuto started to walk past her and as he put his hand on the handle she spun and shouted, straining her vocal cords, "How did I kill your father?" She could feel the vocal cords snapping._

_"I went to the hospital with you," Ikuto started with his back to Amu and his head down, "I figured, since you were unconscious I would go visit my dad, but suddenly I blacked out."_

_He steadied his breathing before he continued, "Utau, who was perfectly fine besides some shock, went to visit our dad after she visited me. She told him what happened to us, I eventually joined, after I had woken up and allowed to leave. He was happy to see me, but he was concerned about you. Or it seemed like it."_

_Ikuto turned slightly and laughed a little, "You'll never guess what he said next."_

_"When I told him you were unconscious, but you were going to recover, he went into a flying rage. He was so angry. He kept saying everything was your fault. I had no idea what he was talking about, but then the sudden anger cause a heart attack and he died."_

_Amu stared at him, completely baffled as to what to think. Really, nothing was her fault. In fact, as it turned out Aruto was part of the killing group with her mother and that sent a chill down her spine._

_"But-" Amu managed to whisper, but then tears fell from her eye. Ikuto didn't seem bothered as he told her to leave and to never come back. He told her they were over - not that they had ever been together._

* * *

><p>Everything vanished from Amu's sight. Amu thought she had fainted, but that wasn't the case. She woke up shortly after to see a white ceiling. She rolled over to her side and stared as the dark red walls. She reached for a glass of water and took a big gulp before throwing her feet of the side of her bed. She sat up on the edge of her bed to stare out of the big bay window.<p>

"It was just that dream again." Amu breathed deeply as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes.

She stood up and forced herself to get into the shower. It was big and spa-like and she loved it. It was the perfect escape from her thoughts. Instead of a shower, she filled her bath tub and eased herself in with the phone within reach as she waited for the call.

* * *

><p><em>She had had that nightmare for a while and it all started that day Nadeshiko drove her to see Ikuto and Utau. On their way, Amu fell asleep and had that nightmare, even before she had seen Ikuto. When she woke up, she woke up just in time to see Utau shake her head at Nadeshiko and to see Ikuto's stares. His emotionless stare was engraved into her mind and then it occurred to her that she wouldn't have minded if he had glared at her, because then at least he would have felt something. Instead, he was like a zombie.<em>

* * *

><p>A thought crossed her mind as she stared at the bubbles in the tub. Love and hate are, actually, very close together because someone can misinterpret one for the other, but the real opposite is indifference. She wasn't sure where she had heard that from but it worked with that situation. She let the thought slip away as she thought back to the car ride with Nadeshiko.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Nadeshiko and Amu returned to the hospital Nagihiko, Kukai and Rima were waiting with an unknown man that claimed he urgently needed to talk to Amu. Everyone was sceptical, but Amu wanted to know what he had to say. He turned out to be her father's lawyer and he wanted to discuss his will. Amu listened intently as he told her that all of her father's money was going to be given to her as upon the will's instruction. That same day the lawyer helped Amu find a suitable apartment and get a phone plan set up. <em>

_Amu remembered giving the number to Nadeshiko, and telling her to give it to Utau and Ikuto when Nadeshiko thought they could handle talking to Amu without accusing her of anything. Nadeshiko agreed and then left Amu with the lawyer, who continued to help Amu by getting her a small, non-stressful job in an office building. She was grateful for his help and that was the last time she heard form him, not that she minded. _

_Unfortunately, Amu hated the quiet and uneventful office job. She felt an invisible tug every time she heard the radio turn on. She was meant to sing. So, she quit her job (She really didn't need the money anyway because of her father's inheritance) and took a vow of silence for 6 months._

_After those 6 months, she went to a doctor for x-rays and a check-up. After the doctor gave her the okay, she started to write her songs and continued her silence for another 6 months._

* * *

><p>Now, 2 years later, still no call from Ikuto, or Utau, Amu was about to step into the limelight once again, but this time she wouldn't be part of any company. She was going to represent herself.<p>

Amu glanced at the phone. She had given up on the call that was obviously never going to come. She sighed and got out of the tub. She hadn't talked since she spoke with the lawyer all those years ago and so now she hoped she remembered how to talk for her interview tonight. As she got dressed, she casually glanced at the phone and laughed to herself.

She stared at the mirror and started to talk to herself, "Hi, I'm Amu and I'm obsessively waiting for someone to call, when I now they, obviously, never will."

Amu laughed to herself, "What a great way to start the interview."

As she pulled a brush through her hair, a shrill ring filled the air. Amu froze and couldn't help but feel her heart race with anticipation. She stared at the phone as the first ring ended and the second began. It was when the third, and last, ring filled the air that Amu dove over her bed to grab the phone sitting on the stand.

"Hello?" Amu breathed.

"_Hi,"_ The woman answered. Amu couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment.

The woman continued, _"Well, are you excited."_ She said misunderstanding Amu's breathlessness.

Amu gave a laugh, as she tried to hide her true emotions. This as the manager of the show Amu was going to make her debut on. The show was called, "Young Music" and for any new up and coming artist it was _the _show to be on. It was about new talent that the top music critiques thought were going to make it big.

The call carried on as Amu wandered around her apartment and kitchen. The manager was just double checking that Amu was still on for tonight. It was a short call, and when it was done Amu flopped on to her coach and turned on the T.V. Her stomach growled and as she got up to get food the sound of a violin filled the room. Amu turned and watched, forgetting all about her hunger. She watched Ikuto gracefully pull the bow across the strings as a beautiful chord filled the room.

Amu grabbed her coat and dashed out of her apartment, unable to think clear. She decided it was a good day for take-out breakfast. She closed the door to her apartment, but left the T.V. on.

She missed the host of the T.V. show turn to Ikuto and say, _"I hear you're making an appearance on 'Young Music' tonight."_

_"I am."_ Ikuto's deep voice filled the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	21. Give Me A Reason

**It's a longer chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

**PS: The song Amu sings is _Give Me A Reason_ By P!nk**

* * *

><p>Amu walked on to the floor where her interview was going to be filmed, live. Amu only had a chance to look around for a minute or two before make-up and hair artists swarmed her.<p>

"Is this necessary?" Amu asked as the host approached.

"You're co-guest is paying for it." The host shrugged, "They don't know it's you, but they want their co-guest to look good."

The host shook her head, "If they knew, they probably wouldn't pay for it."

Amu looked at the host, "Who is it?"

"You can't know either because that will ruin the fun." The host smirked.

Amu swallowed, suddenly very nervous.

"Ready to roll." A man stationed behind a camera called. The host smiled at Amu once more before signalling two large men in black to usher Amu away.

Amu tried to protest, but the man holding her right arm said, "You must wait in your dressing room."

Amu fumed, but stayed silent and didn't make it easy as the men dragged her to her dressing room. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she felt like being difficult.

* * *

><p>When Amu was seated in her dressing room and her door guarded by the two men, the T.V. flicked on by itself. The host sat on a big comfortable purple chair and faced the camera. There were two empty chairs on either side of her. It made Amu think that the host was trying to separate the two people coming on stage, but then Amu realized one of those people would be her.<p>

_"Welcome to,"_ The host sang, _"Young Music."_

An introduction song played before finally the host said, _"Tonight we have quite the surprise for you, the audience, and our talented guests."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly the video and sound cut out in Amu's room, and the men wouldn't let Amu out to watch the show from the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the stage the host explained the situation to the live audience and the audience watching.<p>

"Another singer, Utau Hoshino, called in and told me an interesting love story that relates to the rise and fall and the kidnapping of Amu Hinamori." The host looked around, "Who I'm sure you all remember. She came out of no where and stormed the music industry before vanishing. Well guess what?"

There was a pause, but the audience was filled with an excited jitter.

"She's back." The host talked over the excited crowd, "But she and our co-guest haven't seen each other in over 2 years and this is the first time they will see each other."

The host continues to tell Amu and Ikuto's story and soon the audience is hoping for the best. The host tells the audience that there are extra guests hidden in the audience. After the story was told, the audience was silent as they waited to see who the first on stage would be.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Ikuto's dressing room, he was casually talking to the men guarding his room. When the excitement form the audience was heard he asked, "What is going on out there? I thought I was first out?"<p>

"Plans change." The large man stated and quickly closed the door as a girl walked by briskly with two men trailing her. Ikuto tried to see who it is, but the men following the girl quickly blocked his view with the help of the men blocking Ikuto's view.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome, Amu Hinamori." The host sang. The introduction never reached Ikuto as the large men kept him in his room. When he tried to turn on the T.V. he found that it didn't work.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on stage, Amu gave a nervous smile as she sat in the big purple chair. She was about to sit in the chair that could see the entrance of the next guest, but the host promptly asked her to sit in the chair that had her back to the entrance of the next guest.<p>

"Amu, Let's first ask how you're doing?" The host asked.

"Well, thanks, but I can't seem to shake this nervous feeling away." Amu stated as she looked at the host suspiciously. The audience gave a little chuckle.

The host gave a small smile before continuing on to her questions. The questions started out harmless. They were about her new songs, her life after the accident, and more questions about her music and then finally they got to the questions about Amu's love life.

"So, Amu, are you dating anyone?" The host asked and then the tense rose in the audience.

"No." Amu smiled and the tense melted away in waves. It was so noticeable that Amu looked around the audience with curiosity. She spotted some faces that seemed familiar, but the bright lights made it difficult to know for sure.

"Then can we assume there are going to be no more heartbreak songs, from you?" The host asked.

Amu laughed in a sarcastic way, "No, I have more material for heartbreak songs now more than ever before. So it's safe to say I will still start out with my old style."

Most people knew Amu's romance life from when she first started singing, so the next question allowed everyone to know that she was still hung up on the same person, though it was assumed by the majority of the audience.

"Is it the same person that influenced your career before the kidnapping?" The Host asked.

Amu simply nodded. There weren't many more questions about her love life before a signal came from behind the camera.

"It looks like it's time to introduce our next guest." The host sang happily.

"Should I leave?" Amu asked.

"Oh, no dear, you are the thing that's going to make this so interesting." the host said to Amu and then turned to the camera man, "Are you ready to run?"

The camera man nodded as he unhooked the camera from the stand just in case one of the guests tried to run for it.

"Please welcome Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The hostess gestured behind Amu. The camera zoomed up on Amu's face which was pale as a ghost and still as stone.

"Thank you for having me." Ikuto smiled, he still didn't notice the person with pink hair who was trying to appear as small and invisible as possible.

Ikuto stepped closer and closer and then finally Amu couldn't handle it. She turned slightly to see what Ikuto looked like older and in person. Her liquid gold eyes flashed at him and he froze.

"Amu." He breathed. There was movement in the audience from the unknown extra guests.

No one knew what came over Ikuto as he took four steps towards Amu, pulled her out of the chair and into his arms for a hug. The audience awed.

"Where have you been?" He whispered into her ear. The question seemed to be spoke in a foreign language to Amu because she didn't now what to say.

Amu recovered from her shock and brief returned the hug and stepping back.

"Where have I been?" Amu asked and then gave a small hysterical laugh, "I figured you hated me and that was why you never called."

"Call?" Ikuto was as confused as Amu.

"Let me shed some light on the situation." The hostess said as she gestured to a person who descended out of the audience.

Nadeshiko appeared at the edge of the stage.

"I talked to Utau after you gave me your number all those years ago." Nadeshiko started, "We came to the conclusion that if Ikuto wanted to see you, he would either ask, or find you."

Amu glanced from Nadeshiko to Ikuto, "And you did neither." Amu whispered as she looked at Ikuto.

Amu ripped the microphone off her shirt and marched off the stage toward Nadeshiko. Ikuto tried to follow, but the host told him she would be back. Ikuto and the host went through their interview, but it was obvious that Ikuto was distracted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Amu's change room, Utau and Nadeshiko told Amu about Ikuto's state after the kidnapping and the death of their father. It was pretty close to how Amu dreamed it. Ikuto blaming her and then never wanting to see her.<p>

"Then why did he seem so forgiving now?" Amu glared at the two girls, "Because you know I would have rather re-met him off camera."

"Afterward, he wouldn't let it go. Amu this, Amu that." Utau sighed, "He was making a mistake. He thought he hated you, but really he was in love with you. The excitement from everything going on at the time just messed with him."

Utau looked at Amu to make sure she was listening, she was, "Nade, and I, took him to a therapist to see if it would help and it did. They suggested he find something he loves to do. He unconsciously chose music. I know he really does love music, but I couldn't help thinking that somewhere in his mind you had influenced that love for music."

Amu sat down, shocked. There was a soft knock on the door and Nadeshiko answered it.

"Is Amu going to sing still?" The manager asked.

Everyone looked at her and then she nodded. The manager gave a relieved smile, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>After a couple more minutes, Amu was standing alone on the stage with no lights on like she imagined the song would begin. She was dressed in a slim fitting dress and seated at a grand piano.<p>

She started with a light melody, _"__Right from the start, You were a thief, You stole my heart. And I your willing victim."_

"_I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty, And with every touch you fixed them." _Amu took a breath.

"_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh. Things you never say to me oh, oh. Tell me that you've had enough, Of our love, our love." _Amu closed her eyes started off with a gentle kind of strength, _"Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough."_

She took a quick breath, _"Just a second we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars."_

"_It's been written in the scars on our hearts," _She took a quick breath and continued on with the same strength, _"We're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again."_

The next part was for a duet, and Amu had a pre-recorded version of a man singing, but apparently the manager didn't think it was good enough because soon an unforgettable voice filled the studio._"I'm sorry I don't understand," _Ikuto started,_ "Where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine."_

"_Oh we had everything." _Amu added in quickly, as she tried to regain from her shock.

"_Your head is running wild again," _Ikuto continued on as if he knew the song perfectly, _"My dear we still have everythin', And it's all in your mind."_

"_Yeah but this is happenin'," _Amu sang in the background.

"_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh." _Ikuto singing became quieter as Amu joined in for the next line, _"There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love. Oh our love, our love."_

Ikuto and Amu sang the next verse together, _"Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again."_

"_I never stopped," _Ikuto sang the next part alone, _"You're still written in the scars on my heart."_

Amu joined in for the next line, _"You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again."_Amu sand the next line by herself, _"Oh tear ducts and rust,"_

Then Ikuto added, _"I'll fix it for us."_

"_We're collecting dust," _Amu focused on the piano keys as she sang, _"But our love's enough."_

Ikuto watched her as he sang, _"You're holding it in."_

Amu added, _"You're pouring a drink."_

Ikuto sang the next line slowly, _"No nothing is as bad as it seems."_

Amu's next line was sung with a lot of emotion as she squeezed her eyes closed, _"We'll come clean.""Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again." _Amu sang louder than Ikuto, but they sang together, _"It's in the stars, It's been written in the scars on our hearts."_

They took a synchronized breath and continued, _"That we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again.""Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough," _Amu got louder and more emotional as they continued to sing, _"Just a second we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again."_

After another quick breath they continued, _"It's in the stars, It's been written in the scars on our hearts."_

"_That we're not broken just bent," _Amu still hadn't looked at Ikuto as they continued to sing together, _"And we can learn to love again."_

"_Oh, we can learn to love again,"_ Amu looked up as she watch Ikuto stop singing and the light fading out around him, _"Oh, we can learn to love again."_

"_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent," _Amu still stared at the black space where Ikuto used to be, _"And we can learn to love again."_

Amu looked down at the piano keys as she finished the song with a soft melody. The light around her faded out and she had to wait for her eyes to adjust before she could get up and walk off the stage. The moment her foot was off the stage two sets of arms wrapped around her and the light on the stage come on as the host enthusiastically talked about the song. Utau and Nadeshiko helped Amu to her room.

* * *

><p>"Who knew years off the stage would cause so much stage fright now." Amu smiled weakly, but everyone knew that wasn't the reason for her shaking.<p>

There was a strong knock on the dressing room door.

"Can I talk to Amu?" Ikuto called.

"Wait until she gets changed." Utau called back.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	22. Her Hero

**This is the second last chapter! **

**Give me 3 minutes and the last chapter with be posted!**

**~Enjoy~**

_**Warning: There is some sexual language that is used briefly!**_

* * *

><p>Utau and Nadeshiko left the room first. Amu was seating at the make-up table staring at the door through the mirror. She heard some talking and then the door opened. Ikuto stepped in looking anxious as he closed the door behind him. Their eyes met and Amu looked down at the counter.<p>

In the silence, Amu heard their breathing, and she could have sworn she could hear her heart hammering. She heard the door open and close. Amu looking up and saw the Ikuto had left the room. She spun around in her chair and took two steps towards the door.

"He left." Amu breathed and then she felt herself starting to cry, but she stopped herself. She realized that Ikuto either still hated her, or was too nervous. However, Amu could hardly believe he was too nervous to do anything.

Amu grabbed her coat and then she heard the voice through the door.

"Go back in and talk to her." Utau demanded.

She heard a mumbled response, but couldn't make out the words.

"Give me a break!" Utau yelled back, obviously not falling for his excuse.

Amu heard Nadeshiko tell Utau to be quiet and then the talking became hushed. Amu looked at the door and then back around the room. Her eyes fell on a second door that led outside. Relieved, Amu opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. She closed the door behind her more aggressively than she intended, but she didn't stick around. She pulled her jacket close and started running.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ikuto, Utau, and Nadeshiko were talking, or arguing.<p>

"Go back in and talk to her!" Utau demanded.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Ikuto told her.

"Give me a break!" Utau responded.

"Utau, please be quiet." Nadeshiko urged her friend.

Utau nodded and glared at Ikuto, "She obviously wanted to talk to you."

"Then why didn't she? Why do I always have to make the first move?" Ikuto whispered his demanding questions back, but they made Utau stop and think.

Utau and Nadeshiko looked at Ikuto and realized their mistake, but then they heard a door slam from inside Amu room. Ikuto whirled around and opened the door to her dressing room. No one was there.

"Dammit, Amu." Utau cursed as she took a step forward to put a hand on Ikuto's shoulder, but he was already moving forward through the dressing room and through the door Amu had ran through.

As he left, Utau could hear him mumbling things about why didn't he just say something instead of leaving the room. Utau and Nadeshiko smiled to themselves.

* * *

><p>Amu didn't know where she was going, but it was better than where she was. When she felt she was far enough away, and out of breath she slowed to a walk. She looked around and a chill came over her and it wasn't from the weather. She wasn't looking where she was running and she ended up in the worst part of the city.<p>

Amu sucked in a breath, and tried not to cough when the smoke entered her throat. She kept her head low as she pulled the hood of her coat up to cover her hair. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea because sure her hair would draw attention, but it would also point her out if she were in trouble. Even so, Amu pulled her hair into a ponytail and roughly hid her hair from sight.

Her pace quickened despite her exhaustion from the run. She heard the heavy steps follow behind her, but then the steps faded away. She relaxed a bit, but she didn't release the breath she was holding until she came to a park that was considered to be part of the good side of the city.

She exhaled and watched her breath puff. She looked around and then found a bench to sit on. When she sat down, the first thing she did was take out her cell phone. The bright screen illuminated her face, but as she looked towards the time two bodies sat beside her and one snatched the phone form her hand.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man said from a few feet away and as he walked closer, Amu thought that his heavy footsteps were like the one that she thought were following her.

She looked up at the man's black eyes.

"Oh." He cooed, "She could get quite the sum."

The other two men chuckled in response. Each of the men on either side of her roughly grabbed her arms with one hand and used the other hand to pull apart her legs. Amu's mind went blank and the only thought that came into her mind was that she was going to be raped. She felt a wave of nausea come of her and she gagged, but she didn't throw up.

The man standing in front of her slapped her and growled that gagging in his presents was rude. She really didn't care, but as her head twisted to the side she saw a tall figure standing looking at her. The figure was about to run away when the man, who had slapped Amu, pulled on her hood. The hood fell off her head and her pink hair was revealed. The man grabbed a chuck of hair and pulled Amu's face to look at him as he growled, "Look at me when I'm talking."

Amu heard a growl that wasn't from either of the men and then footsteps coming toward her.

* * *

><p>Ikuto wasn't sure where he was going but he hoped Amu had run this way. When he ran through the bad part of the city he desperately hoped that nothing happened to her. As he ran through the area he noticed people looking at him strangely, but no one stopped him so he continued because they were probably not used to seeing someone well dressed running without a coat on.<p>

He got to a park and had to stop to catch his breath. He heard a gagging sound, a slapping sound and then a man growl something. Ikuto looked in the direction and saw that it was a man probably arguing with his girlfriend. The girl's head whipped in his direction from the slap and yellow eyes stared at him.

The man didn't notice Ikuto as he grabbed the girl's head and pulled off her hood. Loose strands of pink hair fell in front of the girl's face. Ikuto's eyes widened and he took a step forward. His quiet walking steps turned into running when the man grabbed Amu's hair and growled, "Look at me when I'm talking."

Ikuto stopped running. He was being stupid.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled for the police, but he didn't talk into the phone as he ran at the man. He launched himself into the man side. The man fell down and glared up at Ikuto. Ikuto turned to Amu and noticed that there were two other men. He noticed where the men had their hands and how Amu was positioned.

Without a warning to either of the men, Ikuto quickly drove his fists into each man's face once. The pain in their faces caused them to release Amu and hold their faces. Oddly enough, the man on the ground didn't get up, he just watched.

Ikuto pulled Amu up from the bench and dragged her away, but she was in shock and could hardly move. Ikuto stopped and effortlessly picked Amu up. He continued to jog away.

Ikuto was at the edge of the park as a police cruiser pulled up and an officer rolled down the window.

"Is everything alright?" The policeman asked.

"No." Ikuto huffed.

There was a click sound, and the policeman quickly sent a message for backup as a second sound of a metal click was heard. The policeman gestured for Ikuto to move out of his way as he loaded his gun. The policeman's gun made the same click sound as the sounds that came from behind Ikuto and he knew what was happening.

Ikuto took two long running steps to put the brick wall, which surrounded the park, between Ikuto with Amu in his arms and the two men with guns. As Ikuto glanced around the wall he realized it was, in fact, three men with guns.

Sirens were heard in the distance and the men paled. As they turned to try to run the policeman put a bullet in each of the men running. It wasn't a fatal shot, just a shot to their foot, or leg, to keep them from going to far.

Three more police cruisers pulled up with an ambulance not far behind.

Ikuto sat beside Amu on the back of the ambulance as the paramedics looked over her. When the police pulled away with the men in cuffs, Ikuto exhaled with relief. When the paramedics were satisfied that nothing was wrong with Amu, they offered to drive them home. Ikuto didn't have a house in this city, but Amu spoke up with a monotone voice as she said her address to the paramedics.

* * *

><p>When they got to the lavish apartment building the paramedics told Ikuto that he would have to watch and make sure that Amu didn't try to hurt herself because she was in shock and may not realize what she was doing. Ikuto thanked the paramedics and then carried Amu into the building after realizing she wasn't going to wake up from her deep sleep.<p>

"Amu!" The receptionist gasped.

"Could you tell me where her room is?" Ikuto asked.

"Only room on the top floor," The receptionist said with a smile and then pointed to the elevator.

Ikuto thanked her and then walked into the elevator. He managed to push the button with one of his fingers. It was a quick elevator ride and the doors opened with a 'bing'. Ikuto stepped into the small hallway and then opened a door that led to a living room and kitchen.

Ikuto managed to find his way to her bedroom and put her down. He pulled off her shoes and then pulled the covers over her. He walked out of the room and sat down on the coach. It wasn't long before he found himself fast asleep on the coach.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	23. I Missed You

**Thanks for the support and the critiques throughout this story!**

**I enjoyed it all :P**

**This is the last chapter! :(**

**Thanks!**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Amu opened her eyes from her dreamless sleep and stared at her ceiling. Abruptly she sat up and looked around her room. She remembered clearly what happened last night and she was certain that Ikuto had saved her, but where was he?<p>

Amu got out of bed and then walked into her living room hoping Ikuto was there. He wasn't, but a smell filled her nose. Eagerly, and hopefully, she moved into the kitchen to see who was in it. It wasn't Ikuto.

"Amu." The woman breathed with relief. It was the receptionist from down stairs.

Amu didn't attempt to hide her disappointment. Suddenly it became quiet, Amu realized that the sound of running water had just stopped, but Amu didn't realize it was going until it stopped. The sound of a toilet flushing came next, then the sound of someone washing their hands.

Amu took excited steps down the hallway that led to the bathroom and a guest bedroom. The bathroom door opened and steam exited the room with a tall, in shape figure with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Amu!" He said with surprise, and then slightly embarrassed he added, "I used your shower I hope you don't mind."

Tears fell down Amu's cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She vaguely heard the door to her apartment open and close, signalling the exit of the receptionist.

"Amu?" Ikuto said again, not really sure what to do.

Amu didn't try to stop herself as she ran to Ikuto and surprised him with a hug. She pulled herself close and cried into his bare shoulder. She vaguely smelled her strawberry soap on him. Ikuto returned the hug.

Finally, when she relaxed and realized what Ikuto was wearing, a blush spread across her face that hasn't appeared on her face since the last time she saw Ikuto. She stepped back and looked to the ground thoroughly embarrassed and said, "S-Sorry."

For Ikuto, it had been so long since he had seen her face with her trademark blush and he pulled her face to his and lightly brushed his lips across her lips.

He was going to pull away, fearing that he might seem too forward, but Amu wrapped her hands around Ikuto's neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips moved perfectly together. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as she could possibly be.

They pulled apart, but Ikuto rested his forehead on her forehead. They smiled at each other and then Amu said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Ikuto smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**I'll probably write an epilogue, but I'm not really sure :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
